Rescue Me
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: A what if story based on the episode Crossed 5.7 when Noah steals Daryl and Carol's weapons to rescue Beth. AU universe where Beth and Daryl were already together before she was taken
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something that I thought about after watching 5.7 Crossed. What if Noah had been successful in getting Beth out of the hospital when Daryl and Carol found them on the streets? Beth and Daryl were together before she was taken in 4.13 Alone**

 **I did edit this myself (no beta) so I do apologize in advance if there are some things wrong.**

* * *

Beth went about her normal routine in Grady; cleaning floors, getting food for Dawn, straightening Dawn's office. She tried to avoid the male officers as much as possible knowing that if they got her alone it wouldn't be good.

She didn't want any other man beside Daryl.

And part of her knew that her rugged hunter was out there somewhere looking for her. She wasn't going to give up hope that someone was going to find her. Little did she know her wish was about to come true.

She heard a commotion down the hall that sounded the yelling and screaming. She leaned forward to see what it might be when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand thrown over her mouth.

Beth began to squirm, trying to get away from her assailant when she heard a familiar voice speak in her ear.

"Its me Beth, Noah. I came to get you."

He let go and she turned around, throwing her arms around Noah's neck.

"You came back for me!" she exclaimed softly.

"I wasn't going to just leave you here. I let some Walkers into the building that will keep them busy for a while. Come on."

Beth nodded and they ran toward her room, which luckily was on their way out. She threw her clothes in the pillow case and they ran out silently, making sure no one was seeing them leave.

It felt like seconds when Beth and Noah burst out of the Hospital and made a break for the highway, dodging Walkers. Behind them they could hear the sounds of gunshots going off so they knew they had to be quick in getting as far away from the Hospital as soon as possible.

They stopped in a clear alley way, panting from running so fast.

"Here, I'll give you one of these. We need to get out of the city as fast as possible."

Beth nodded but when she straightened and glanced at the weapons in Noah's hand her eyes immediately went to the crossbow he was holding. Her eyes didn't register the other weapon in his hand as she reached out and took the still fully loaded crossbow.

"Where did . . . where did you get this? This crossbow."

Noah seemed very quiet all of a sudden while Beth handled the crossbow. She had handled this crossbow before, shot it before. And she knew exactly who it belonged to.

Noah was about to answer but a voice broke out behind them.

"Hey asshole! I think you got somethin' of mine."

Beth could feel her entire self heat up at the man's voice. That was a voice she would know anywhere.

Taking a deep breath and hoping this wasn't a dream, she stepped to the side so that she could look at the man who sounded very familiar.

Daryl was glad and still pissed off when they found the kid who stole him and Carol's weapons. He tracked the boy and luckily he was facing the other way when Daryl called out to him.

He could see the boy was frozen but didn't know why until the reason stepped to the side and he met her soft blue if not surprised eyes.

Noah had turned around but neither the blonde or older man paid any attention to their audience. And it was like a miracle was ensuing before Carol and Noah's eyes as they watched the tall, dark looking man's whole demeanor change.

"Beth," he whispered, taking a step toward the girl who he thought he lost forever.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and they started taking slow steps toward each other. It only took a second before Daryl picked up his pace and walked faster toward her. She did the same and the crossbow fell to the ground.

Beth threw her arms around Daryl's neck, pulling his face down into her neck while his large arms banded around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"I can't believe you're here," she murmured into his neck.

"I looked for you all night. Ran for miles before some other group found me. Never gave up on you though. Never gave up thinkin' you were alive."

Beth pulled back slightly so the two could stare at eachother.

"Really?"

Daryl gave her a smile. A real smile that she has only seen maybe a few times.

"Never gave up hope. Someone told me it was important."

Beth gave him a blinding smiling and hugged him tightly again.

Daryl was never going to let her go again. Not in a million years.

"I hate to break up this reunion but there are Walkers coming this way. We have to find someplace to stay for the night," Carol said, interrupting the two's hug.

Beth and Daryl pulled away slowly, still staying close to her. He reached down and grabbed his crossbow that Beth had dropped when they had started moving toward each other and reached out to grab Beth's hand.

"Lets get outta here. Find somewhere safe to stay for tonight. Then we'll find a way out of the city tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all started looking for a safe place to stay for the night. Carol had suggested the place that she and Daryl had stayed at the first night they got into Atlanta.

Quickly and quietly they made their way to the Homing House and while Daryl broke into the building again with Noah's help, Beth and Carol watched out for Walkers. A few came up but were quickly disposed of as the door swung open. The four rushed through the door and closed it quickly, barring it so nothing could get it.

Carol grabbed the can that was still by the door, rattling it to see if there were any Walkers inside.

When nothing came at them, they looked through the building for rooms they could sleep in. Luckily there were four rooms, two across two at the end of a hallway. They each picked a room; Daryl and Noah on one side, Beth and Carol on the other.

Carol said she would take first watch, yanking the gun out of Noah's hands and started to walk the halls. Noah went into his room, closing the door leaving Beth and Daryl standing in the hallway.

Beth flashed him a smile and started to turn to go into her own room and maybe actually get some sleep.

But she didn't get far.

Daryl reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulled her back, sending her crashing into his chest.

"Don't go."

Beth met his gaze and nodded her head after a moment. Daryl pulled her into his room, shutting the door and pressing Beth up against it, holding her against it with her wrist.

"Missed you, Greene."

Beth leaned up and ran her nose against his, relaxing into his somewhat tight hold.

"Hmm, I missed you too."

Daryl didn't hesitate a second longer before he leaned down and kissed Beth deeply. Beth's free hand reached up and grabbed his vest, pulling him closer. Daryl's free hand wrapped around her waist and Beth was able to feel Daryl's attraction to her.

She began pushing him backward toward the bed and Daryl eagerly went with her movements. She pushed him back, making him fall back onto the back but he snagged her waist just in time, pulling her with him.

Beth straddled his waist and sat up straight, disconnecting their lips. Daryl stared up at her, his icy blue eyes staring her down but instead of feeling uncomfortable, Beth felt hot and squirmed under his gaze, her hips shifting against his. He let out a moan and gripped her hips tightly in his hands, making her grind into him again before his hands slowly made their way up her body.

Daryl began pushing up her shirt, feeling the cloth of her bra halfway up. He yanked the shirt off and threw it to the floor, unhooking the bra and throwing it across the room. He sat up and attached his lips to her right nipple, making her back arch further into his mouth and let out a keening noise.

His right hand reached up and began fondling her neglected breast, pinching and twisting the nipple.

"Daryl," Beth said breathlessly, "don't tease me. It's been too long."

His lips made a popping noise as they detached from her nipple, kissing a between her breasts to her other nipple.

"Just making sure your ready for me."

Beth let out a groan and grabbed his hair, yanking it back before he could attach himself to her other nipple.

They stared at each other, the lust heavy in both their taking her eyes off his, Beth slowly began pushing his vest off his shoulder. He shrugged it off and tossed it to the floor, next to her shirt. She then began moving her hands up his body, unbuttoning every button she came across. Daryl grabbed the middle of his shirt, his hands brushing hers, as he yanked the fabric apart, the last few buttons popping off and tossed it to the ground. He grabbed her thighs and stood up, keeping a tight grip on Beth so she wouldn't fall.

He turned around and set her down on the bed, kissing her breathless while her hands tangled in his hair. Daryl pulled away, kissing his way across her cheek, over her ear, down her neck and shoulder, kissing between her breasts and avoiding the areas she wanted his mouth. He continued until he was met with the top of her hospital pants.

He glanced up at her, seeing Beth staring back at him. With a slow and seductive movement Daryl grabbed one of the drawstrings in his mouth and began tugging it slowly. Beth's breath caught in her throat, watching his ice blue eyes and then watching his teeth grip the drawstring as he pulled it further. Suddenly her pants felt looser and watched as he dropped the drawstring before standing up straight.

Daryl grabbed her pants at the waist, making sure to grab her underwear as well and began pulling them down her slim legs. Soon she was naked on the bed and he tossed the last of her clothes to the ground before falling to his knees between her spread knees.

"Daryl . . ." Beth panted, her chest heaving as she recognized what he was about to do.

"Shhh, baby girl. I wanna taste you."

Beth bit her bottom lip and watched him toss his head slightly, moving the hair in his eyes to the side as he lowered himself until she could feel his hot breath right where she wanted him.

With no hesitation on his tongue reached out and ran one long lick up her cunt. Beth let out a low keening noise that was slowly turning into a moan. Daryl's hand shot up and covered her mouth, almost roughly but it didn't hurt her.

"You're gonna have to be quiet otherwise they'll think there's a walker in here."

She nodded and Daryl continued what he was doing.

He began with little licks all over, sticking his tongue inside of her and wiggling it to get her to shift her hips at the sensation. He grabbed her clit between his lips and began sucking hard, scrapping his teeth very gently against it so not to hurt her.

Beth panted against his hand, her back arching and her hips shifting to feel more of the pleasure he was giving. She reached down with her right hand and gripped his hair tightly. He growled against her clit and she felt the vibrations throughout her body.

Beth's words were muffled against Daryl's hand as he continued to lick and suck at her. He finally pulled away, taking his hand away from her mouth and standing up, wiping at the excess juices on his face.

Beth sat up quickly, he hands going to his belt as she quickly undid it and then started unbuttoning his pants.

Daryl watched with hooded eyes as his girl pulled his pants down and took out his cock, stroking it with her small, delicate hands. She then leaned forward and kissed just the tip, making his hips jump forward a little.

"Beth," he groaned, feeling her warm mouth envelop his cock and her hum with pleasure.

She pulled away with a pop and smirk up at Daryl.

"Better be quiet otherwise someone's going to break down the door."

He gave her his famous glare but it held no heat it in. She just smiled up at him before lowering her head to take his cock back into her mouth. She began sucking on his cock, keeping her teeth sheathed behind her lips as to not hurt him. She would alternate between sucking on just the tip and then swallowing as much of his length that she could. Her right hand stroked what her mouth couldn't reach and her left hand fondled his balls, tugging and squeezing them.

Daryl's hand tangled into her long blonde hair, controlling her pace but forcing her to take more than she can.

Finally it was too much for Daryl as he pushed Beth away, her back landing on the bed and bouncing slightly. He towered over her, his eyes black with lust, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths. Kicking off his jeans, he climbed ontop of her, caging her between his two large arms.

Beth spread her legs under him and Daryl fit himself between, his tip nudging her clit. They both moaned at the sensation and he kissed her deeply.

"Ready, baby?"

Beth nodded below him and Daryl reached down with one hand and gripped his cock, rubbing the tip a few times across her clit as Beth began to pant at his ministrations. Just when Beth was about to tell him to just do it he shoved himself inside of her roughly, feeling her tight cunt constrict around him.

"God damn, Beth. So tight," Daryl groaned.

"I forgot how big you were. Its been too long."

"Never again."

With slow movements Daryl began to withdraw from her tight cavern and then slowly thrust back in. He didn't want to hurt his girl but he was slowly loosing control. It had been weeks since he had seen her, held her, kissed her, fucked her. He wasn't sure how long he would last.

"Daryl please," Beth moaned, lifting her hips to make him go deeper inside of her.

"You sure?"

She nodded her head quickly, wanting him to pound into her like he would before.

Suddenly, Daryl got up on his knees, still deep inside her and grabbed her hips roughly before raising them from the bed.

"Hang on," Daryl muttered, his grip tightening as he watched Beth grab the bed tightly in her hands.

Suddenly he was pounding into her, pulling out so the tip barely remained before thrusting into her so deeply, her body moved a little on the bed.

Beth threw her head back, her mouth open in a soundless scream. He was so deep inside of her that she felt like she couldn't breathe. Daryl didn't hesitate in setting a pounding pace, his balls slapping against her ass.

Beth's hands gripped bed even tighter as she arched her back, feeling him go deeper. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to cry out, tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Daryl bent down, setting her back on the bed and kissing her deeply, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking the blood from it.

He moaned at the taste of her blood, sucking more of her lip into his mouth and drawing more blood out.

"Fuck, everythin' bout ya tastes good."

Daryl raised himself up on his arms to hover her as his hips continued to pound into her, the sound the their skin slapping echoing in the room.

Beth's head thrashed back and forth, so Daryl decided to make her stop. His right hand grabbed her throat and made her look at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Look at me," Daryl growled.

Beth did look at him for a minute before she closed her eyes, her breath coming in harsher, feeling his cock hit her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Daryl growled at her again and gave her throat a little warning squeeze. But Beth didn't open her eyes. She knew Daryl could be controlling but she could be defiant.

Suddenly, Daryl's cock left her body so Beth whimpered and opened her eyes.

He smirked, almost sinisterly, before shoving himself back into her hot cavern roughly. Beth's back arched high off the bed and Daryl released her throat, putting both his hands beside her head.

His thrusts began slow before slowly picking up before he was pounding into her again. Beth's head thrashed back and forth on the bed.

Suddenly, Daryl pulled out and took a step back, grabbing her hips.

Beth whimpered and looked up at him, her big eyes pleading with him.

"Turn over," he asked in a raspy breath, his voice even more gravely then before.

Beth sat up and kissed him deeply, tugging his bottom lip into her mouth before turning over and her hands and knees.

Daryl got on the bed behind her and positioned himself between her spread knees. He grabbed his still hard cock and rubbed the tip on her entrance before thrusting into her again. He grabbed onto her hips and started an even pace, not going to fast and not going to slow.

Beth dropped her head and panted in time with his thrusts. Like before his cock hit her deeper in this position and she loved it.

He leaned his upper body back just a little bit, the angle changing and hitting her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Faster, Daryl. Please," she panted and moaned, her upper body lowering till it rested on the bed.

Daryl growled at her new position but started to move his hips faster and faster, the bed shaking with his movements.

Daryl could feel his release approaching but he wanted to make sure Beth came first.

She always came first between them.

He reached underneath her, grabbing her breasts in both his hands and pulling her up against his chest. Beth dropped her head on his shoulder but Daryl kept up his movements.

"So much tighter this way, baby girl," he groaned into her neck, biting it gently and kissing it.

One hand trailed down her body and started rubbing her clit in circles, while his other hand pinched and pulled her nipple.

"So close, Daryl please."

He continued to thrust into her, more like shallowly thrust into her with the new angle but he wanted to feel her body fall apart against his. He rubbed her clit faster and faster, now only squeezing her breast as he panted into her neck.

"Come on, baby. Come for me," he pants into her neck, making her whimper.

Suddenly he can feel her body squeezes his, her back arching as she lets out a low moan.

Daryl can feel his release approaching fast so he pulls out and starts thrusting on her clit and lower lips, grinding against the flesh. Suddenly there's a tightening in his abdomen and he holds his cock up so his cum lands on Beth's stomach and chest.

The pair pant and he slowly lowers her to the bed, laying her on her back while he finds something to clean her up with. He finds a small towel and he walks back over to her, gently cleaning his cum off her skin while she lies there with her eyes closed.

He tosses the towel to the floor before climbing into the bed beside her. She immediately curls up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Beth. Don't know what I would have done if I had lost you forever."

"I love you too Daryl. But you didn't. You found me Daryl. You . . ." she trailed off and giggled, "well, Noah rescued me but you found me."

He scoffed and pulled her tighter. He kissed the top of her head and then nuzzled it.

"Tomorrow we'll need to see if we can find a car that way it will be easier getting back to the others. If we can't find a car that's fine. We'll just need to start making our way."

"Do you remember where we need to go?" She had a feeling he did but she felt like teasing him since its been a while.

He playfully growled at her and was suddenly hovering over her on the bed.

"I'm a great tracker so I think we'll be safe."

She grinned underneath him, her eyes sparkling with michevious.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her before he grabbed her sides and started moving his fingers and squeezing her sides.

Beth let out a shriek and started giggling, trying to get away from his tickling hands.

"Nope, you gotta sit here and take it for that comment."

He continued to tickle her sides and make her laugh and squirm under him.

All of a sudden the door crashed open and Daryl immediately went for the crossbow on the nightstand, aiming it at the door while Beth covered the both of them so if it was people they wouldn't see anything they shouldn't.

But there in the doorway was a shocked Carol and Noah. Carol had the gun raised like she was going to shoot somebody and Noah just stood there in shock.

The young boy had hoped that he and the Beth would make a connection and they would be together and shine in this darkness. But he should have seen the signs when the older man and older woman had found them and Beth had run into his arms and held him tight. Then the noises the pair were making in the room next to his own should have given him a clue as well but he hoped that the man was with the other woman. Now he knew he stood no chance to sweep Beth into his arms.

Carol, on the other hand, was livid. Here was a man that she had started to fall for and wanted more than just playful banter. She wanted Daryl Dixon more then she wanted Ed dead for touching Sophia and hurting her. But now she caught him in bed with Beth Greene. The scowl on her face deepened at that revelation. Of all the girls Daryl could have choose, he chose Beth Greene?

Daryl sighed when he realized it was just the other companions and lowered his crossbow. He glanced back at a blushing Beth who had covered his lap and covered herself.

"The hell ya two doin'?" he asked gruffly, mad that his time with his girl was interrupted.

Noah visibly gulped but Carol continued to glare at the couple.

"We, uh, heard a shriek and thought there was a walker in here."

Daryl's eyes narrowed at the boy and Noah took a step back.

"And you didn't think I could handle it?"

"We were just making sure," Carol snapped before walking stomping away.

Noah looked ashamed at Beth briefly before shutting the door and going to his own room.

Daryl put the crossbow down and let out a big sigh before lying down. Beth giggled before curling up on his chest.

"That was interesting," she giggled.

Daryl smirked and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"That boy wants what's mine."

Beth furrowed her brows and sat up to look at him.

"Noah?" at Daryl's nod she shook her head, "no, Noah doesn't want me that way. He was the first friend I made at the hospital."

"And you were probably an angel walking through those halls."

Beth hit him playfully before laying back down. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her forehead before sighing .

"Get some sleep," he told her.

"Bossy," she teased, closing her eyes.

"Bet yer ass."

Laughing, they both fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

 **Alright so this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted online though I've written plenty of them. So if you leave a comment please be gentle. I'm very self conscious about my writing and have never put myself out there like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So by popular demand I wrote a second part to Rescue Me. Hopefully its just as good as the first part.** **Don't know if I will continuing this further so please review and let me know if I should write more.**

 **Again, I had no Beta Reader so if there are mistakes I apologize.**

* * *

Beth woke up in the morning, her body surrounded by Daryl's, the heat rolling off him like the sun. Her back was to his chest, his face buried in her neck, with one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her chest, the palm holding her breast.

Beth felt herself become hot on the inside, moving her hips back against his own and feeling his hardening cock against her butt.

Daryl gave a groan as she continued her movements, his cock getting harder and harder with every movement.

"Girl, your gonna give me a heart attack."

She just giggled and continued grinding against him.

He growled and began to kiss and bite her neck, his hand squeezing her breast harder, pinching just the nipple and making a whimper slip between her lips.

"Don't play a game your gonna lose, girl."

Beth turned her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye before she continued to grind against him.

He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, his hand trailing down her body, slipping over her hip before gripping her knee and raising it up. He flexed his hips and made the tip of his cock slip in between her already slick folds, sending a shiver through both of them.

"You want this?" he asked her, making sure that she was comfortable doing this again so soon.

She nodded and bit her lip, her eyes bright with excitement.

With one smooth stroke, Daryl buried himself inside Beth and they both let out a shaky breath of air. Daryl's head dropped onto her shoulder and she could feel his hot breath go down her back.

He held her leg up and began moving his hips back and forth, sliding out of her tight body before sliding back in. He started slow, wanting to be careful with her in this position since she was so small compared to him that he was afraid he would break her in half.

Her left hand reached behind and she threaded her fingers through his hair and she tugged it making him groan into her neck.

"Harder, please Daryl."

He scraped his teeth over her neck and then kissed the same spot.

"You sure?"

She nodded quickly and her hand tightened in his hair as she waited for him to pick up the pace. Daryl lifted her leg higher into the air and began pounding into her with rough and fast strokes.

Beth tossed her head back against his shoulder and began moaning and panting as she felt him slide in and out of her faster and harder with each stroke. The tip of his cock was hitting places she hadn't felt him hit in a while.

"You like that Bethy," Daryl groaned into her ear, his hips snapping harder against hers, "you like me poundin' into your tight pussy?"

But she couldn't respond, just moan and whimper from her throat. She reached up and intertwined her fingers with the hand that was used as her pillow, an intimate gesture despite the roughness of the love making.

He held her hand and continued the brutal pace, trying to throw her over the edge before they got interrupted again.

"Come on, baby. We gotta make this quick. Don't want to get interrupted again."

Beth let out a breathy moan before turning toward him a little.

"At least they know what we're doing in here and there's no danger of a Walker around."

He left and began kissing her neck slowly and seductively, kissing down over her shoulder and throat, wherever he could reach without pulling his body away from hers.

"Don't try and tell me the danger of getting caught doesn't turn you on," he whispered in her ear, "it doesn't make you wet thinking that someone is going to break down that door and catch us with my cock deep in your pussy?"

As Daryl spoke, his thrusts got harder and uneven while Beth's breathing did the same, her hips grinding back into his, trying to match her pace.

"So close," she panted and he slid his hand down her body and began rubbing circles around her clit.

They didn't say anything more, only the sounds of the pants and moans echoing throughout the room.

When Beth felt her release coming, her hand left his hair and travelled her left breast and began tugging at the nipple, trying to stimulate her body even more then what Daryl was already doing to her. His finger rubbed faster while his hips pounded against hers with more ferocity then before.

Suddenly, she threw her head back and let out a straggled moan and felt her body fall apart at the seams. Daryl gave a couple more hard thrusts before he pulled out of her body entirely and finished on the sheet next to her.

He lowered her leg and they laid there in silence, both panting hard as they tried to regain their senses.

"I've missed doin' that to you, Greene."

Beth giggled and turned her body around to face him.

"I've missed you doing that to me too, Dixon."

He just smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently, sitting himself up and looking around the room. Their clothes were scattered everywhere and he ran his hand through his hair.

"We need to get going. Find a car that still works and drive back to the others, before they think something happened to us."

Beth nodded and sat up behind him, leaning forward to kiss one of the scars on his shoulder. Before, he might have freaked out, but this was Beth, the girl, no _woman_ that he loved and she had already seen them, kissed every single one of them gently like she wanted to take away the pain of them.

"Is . . . is Maggie with the others?"

Her voice was hesitant and almost scared and it made Daryl turn toward her.

He just nodded and she smiled widely before hopping out of the bed and gathering her clothes off the floor.

Daryl watched with amusement as she grabbed what looked like pillow case and pulled out the clothes that he last saw her in. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she pulled her panties up her legs, and then wiggle her pants on afterward. As she pulled on her bra, she finally noticed that he was watching her.

"Are you going to get dressed?" she teased him.

He grinned and stretched his arms above his hand.

"I was thinking I could just go out like this but your right, I probably should get dressed."

She rolled her eyes and continued to dress. She pulled on the yellow shirt and buttoned it slowly and he could see the faded Walker blood on the shirt.

"Need to find you a new shirt," he told her softly, standing from the bed and getting dressed quickly, keeping his eyes on her.

She shrugged nonchalantly, leaving the garb from the hospital on the floor and the empty pillow case on the dresser.

"Does it matter? Anything I wear is just going to get dirty."

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah but its good to have a couple of extra shirts, in case one tears or it gets too filthy."

Beth turned and smiled at him, reaching over and placing her palm on his cheek.

"Alright, we'll get some more shirts for me. Maybe for you too."

He rolled her eyes and picked up his crossbow and walked toward the door after her.

He watched as she straightened her clothing and sheathed her knife to her side before looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Ready?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and he opened the door and they walked out to the main room together. Noah and Carol were already out there, looking out the window and waiting for the other two.

"Any Walkers out there?" Beth asked, making both of their companions look at her.

Carol just looked back out the window without saying anything but Noah took a couple of steps toward them.

"No Walkers outside but we've been hearing the car go by. They probably noticed you and I missing so there out looking for us to bring us back."

Daryl walked to the window and listened for any cars.

"We'll need to sneak through the city. Listen for the cars, not use our guns and avoid the herds here. We need to find a car to get out of the city so we can get back to the group today."

He handed both Beth and Noah a small hand gun for "just in case emergencies". He trailed his fingers over Beth's arm lightly before they all crowded around the door. Daryl pushed the desk out of the way and opened the door.

They didn't see any Walkers outside and couldn't hear the sound of the car racing through the streets anywhere so they exited out the building quickly. The four of them began sneaking through the city, trying to find a car that they can take. Carol and Daryl kept an eye out for Walkers while Beth and Noah tried different cars.

They had only run into a few Walkers and dodged the cop cars racing through the cities when they finally found a car they could take.

Daryl sat in the driver's seat, while Beth got into the passenger seat. Noah sat behind Beth, feeling more comfortable sitting closer to her than the older woman who seemed to be pissed in the seat next to him.

Daryl drove out of the city as soon as possible, avoiding downtown where Noah said the biggest herd of Walkers were. After dodging a few more Walkers in the street and not seeing that cop car anymore they were finally out of the city of Atlanta. Three of the four people in the vehicle let out a breath of relief and Daryl reached over to grab Beth's hand and intertwine their fingers. She turned and smiled at him before looking back at Noah.

"Glad to be out?" she asked him.

He nodded, a bright smile on his face. She beamed back at him and Daryl half smiled watching them from the corner of his eye.

The pulled the car to the side of the road near the Church and climbed out, stretching their legs before Daryl jerked his head toward where the Church was hidden. They all walked together toward the Church and Beth felt both nervous but excited to see her sister again. Daryl noticed the expression on his girl's face so he reached out and intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

She turned and smiled at him, thanking him for the comfort.

As they broke through the tree line, they saw everyone rush out of the front doors. Rick, Michonne, Carl who was holding a bigger Judith, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, an unknown man dressed as a priest and three people far behind them, a large red head, a girl and a guy with a mullet.

They all stopped suddenly, their eyes wide with surprise as they saw Beth standing there. Beth watched Maggie's face, the tears pooling in her eyes for a brief moment before falling over her cheeks and the biggest smile spread across her face.

All of sudden she was running toward Beth and the young blonde felt herself laugh out loud before running toward Maggie as well. The two sisters embraced eachother tightly and while they were hugging, everyone walked to meet them.

"Bethy, Bethy, Bethy," Maggie cooed into her sister's ear, the immense relief sounding in her voice, "I'm so glad you're alright. I was afraid . . . when you got off that bus . . ." but Maggie couldn't finish her sentences. She thought her baby sister was dead and that she would never see her again.

"Oh Maggie," Beth cried, the tears pouring down her face, "I've missed you so much."

The two sisters broke apart and soon it was everyone else's turn to hug the girl. Everyone except Carl seemed to come at her at one time so Beth took turns hugging everyone. Michonne was first as she kissed the girl's forehead, then Rick who did the same, Sasha was next followed closely by Tyreese after her. The stranger kept his distance but smiled at the reunion.

Finally, Carl stepped up to her with a smile on his face and his baby sister in her arms. Beth felt the huge smile slide across her face and those baby brown eyes stared back at her with a sort of recognition.

In seconds Judith reached her two hands out toward Beth and she reached out to take the girl into her arms.

"Oh Judith," Beth cried again, "my sweet girl."

She held the baby in her arms tightly, just treasuring the fact that she was together with her family again.

Beth could feel Daryl's presence behind her and the soft touch of his hand on her back, comforting her with just a single touch.

And she knew without a doubt that she was together with her _whole_ family.

They all went back into the Church to eat a little of what they still had and talk about what happened.

"Beth, what happened after the prison fell?" Maggie asked as they were all gathered around after eating.

She sat next to Daryl who was silent but kept his eyes on her.

"I got off the bus to make sure all the kids got on and to find Judith but I couldn't find her anywhere and the bus already left by the time I got back to it," she turned to gesture at Daryl her hand barely brushing his arm, "Daryl found me and told me we need to go. We got out together and spent a few days together."

She didn't mean to, but as she told her story her face got hot at the thought of her and Daryl _spendingtime together_.

Maggie cocked her head to the side at her sister's face getting red and the way earlier with Daryl.

"Anyway, we were trying to escape a funeral home we found and I ran outside when Daryl told me to. I went into the road and I suddenly got hit from the side. They put me in the car and drove off. They took me to Grady Hospital in Atlanta where they stitched me up and told me I had to work to pay off my dues."

Beth gestured to her other side of her at Noah and they gave each other a smile.

"I met Noah and he helped me out and we became fast friends. We tried to escape the hospital together but I got caught and they took me back into the hospital. Daryl, do you want to tell what happened next?"

He shrugged, rubbing below his bottom lip and she smiled slightly at his reaction.

"Saw the car that took Beth with a white cross on the back. I was talking with Carol when it drove by and we jumped in the car we found and followed it to Atlanta where we lost it when the car wouldn't start again. We camped out and tried to find clues to where she might be. We found the hospital when we were . . . jumped by this punk."

Beth turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Noah who just shrugged with a small smile on his face. Beth nodded her head and wanted him to continue his side of the three part story.

"As soon as I got out of the hospital I immediately started looking for weapons. I saw these two walking and I could see they had weapons so I followed them until I could get their weapons. Once I had them I made a distraction using the Biters and snuck back in. I found Beth and we snuck out quickly. I was giving her a weapon . . ."

"When we found them in an alley," Daryl cut him off, wanting to tell the part where he found his Beth, "we went back to the same place Carol and I stayed the night before. Found a car in the morning and we drove back. Didn't want you guys thinking we got stuck somewhere or killed."

Beth giggled and patted his leg, her touch lingering. She could feel his leg relax under her touch but it only made Maggie more suspicious.

"Alright what's going on between you two," Maggie finally asked.

Daryl swallowed almost uncomfortably as Beth moved her hand away from his leg and met her sisters gaze evenly.

"What do you mean Mags?"

The older sister scoffed and gave her sister a pointed look. Glenn gave his wife an inquisitive look before turning back to the two in question.

"Don't do that Beth. You know what I'm talking about. What's going on with you and Dixon?"

Suddenly, everyone's attention was looking between the blonde and the hunter. Daryl shifted uncomfortably and Beth turned her head to him and he looked up at her.

Their eyes met and they began one of their internal conversations. Beth didn't want to push Daryl to do anything he didn't want to do, didn't want him to regret being with her or be scared to tell people about them but Maggie knew there was something so they only had two options; tell them they were together or brush it off as friendly touching.

Daryl tipped his head to the side as he continued looking at her. He knew that she wanted to tell their family that they were together but she was worried what his reaction would be. She was letting _him_ make the decision.

Offering her a small smile and a nod Beth smiled widely at him before turning back to everyone.

"Daryl and I are in a relationship. It started while we were out there alone."

Everyone seemed to be stunned in silence as they looked in between the two. Daryl's hand clenched tightly before he reached out and touched the back of her hand gently as to get her attention. She flipped her hand to intertwine their fingers.

After a few moments Glenn was the first to speak, always being the optimistic.

"That's . . . great!" he finally exclaimed. He stood up and gave Beth a big hug and clapped his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "finally found you a woman to keep you in line. It's a Greene girl trait."

Daryl scoffed and Beth giggled as he sat back down next to Maggie.

Maggie looked in between her baby sister and her husband, trying to figure out how she felt about their relationship.

She knew Daryl was a good man. He supplied for everyone and helped anyone he could. He was a protector and someone who wouldn't back down from a fight to protect someone he loved. And Beth . . . Everyone loved Beth. She was kind and gentle and always looked out for people, helping and doing whatever she could to help. Especially with children . . .

She looked back at her husband who was smiling right back at her. He was ok with their relationship and he knew the same things she knew.

That Daryl would protect her little sister no matter and love her unconditionally. She finally smiled, looking between Daryl and Beth again before standing as well.

She hugged Beth first, pulling her tightly into her arms and holding her close to her chest.

"I'm so happy for you," she told Beth.

She squeezed her tightly before releasing her and pulling a surprise Daryl into a very brief hug.

"Welcome to the family," she told him.

She moved herself away from him and sat back down next to Glenn who was smiling even wider.

No one else in the room said anything but Rick cleared his throat.

"I think it's time we got to sleep. Daryl and Sasha you want to take the first watched. Michonne and I will take the second, Maggie and Glenn, then Carol and Tyreese. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and took off in different directions. Daryl made his way back to the little section in front of the main room, sitting down in one of the conclaves, his crossbow on his lap while stayed at the back wall of the church. Everyone slept in one room in the back. A few seconds later he heard footsteps coming toward him and looked up to see Beth come around the corner with a blanket.

She had a little blush on her cheek and she stood in front of him.

"I didn't want to spend another night out of your arms."

He gave her a special smile and jerked his head in his direction. She smiled widely and rushed over to him, sitting right next to him and nuzzling her way into his side.

He wrapped his arm around her and turned to his the side of her head.

"You know you're always welcome to come to me Beth. I would never turn ya away."

She turned her face toward him and smiled widely as she had earlier.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Dixon," she giggled.

He gave her a half smirk and leaned down to kiss her deeply, his free hand coming up to cup her face. She kissed him deeply back, her hands fisting in the leather of his vest.

He finally pulled away and kissed her forehead softly

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too Daryl. I'm glad you rescued me. That you brought me back to you."

He pulled her close and muzzled his nose in her hair and sighed softly

"I am too beautiful. I am too."

Daryl felt her snuggle deeper into his arms as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Daryl pulled the blanket over her and relaxed into the wall, waiting for his turn to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third part of Rescue Me. If you've been waiting for this I apologize, work and social life has been keeping my busy so I haven't been able to work on it a lot. I had no Beta so if there are mistakes I apologize. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it. AN: Authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

Daryl was glad when Michonne finally relieved him of watch and he was able to fall asleep with Beth. He scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the room everyone was sleeping in, heading toward an empty corner and setting Beth on his lap, covering them both with the blanket she brought out on his watch.

"Hmm," she groaned when they finally got settled.

"Shhh, I'm just getting us comfortable. Go back to sleep."

She just nodded and fell back asleep a few seconds later. He kissed the top of her head and fell into an easy sleep.

Early the next morning, Beth woke up in Daryl's arms and nuzzled his neck. He groaned and Beth looked up to watch him wake up.

"What are you doing?" he said, his eyes blinking open, staring down at her.

She just smiled and shook her head, nuzzling her way under his chin. His arms tightened around her and they both sighed in contentment.

"Me too," was all he said.

"Are we going to figure out where we are going today?"

He shrugged and she hit his chest lightly.

"Noah said there was a place where he used to live with his mom in Virginia. That's where we were going to go after we escaped from Grady. But then I got caught, giving him the chance to escape."

"And then I found you," he murmured.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly before starting to get up. She stood between his open legs and stretched her arms up, the yellow shirt lifting so Daryl could see her toned stomach.

"Too bad we're not alone anymore," he told her in a rough voice, his blue eyes darkening.

She looked down at him and saw him eyeing her seductively so she rolled her eyes at him.

"Someone is a little horny," she teased him, folding the blanket and setting it on top of the large desk.

She didn't hear him say anything in response but when she turned around to leave the room and join everyone else Daryl was right there, so close that her body brushed against his.

"A little?" he asked in a low voice, his hands finding her hips.

She looked up at him and swallowed at the predator look in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, gripping her hips tightly to pull her against his body. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him deeper.

He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands settled on her ass, keeping her suspended above him. His tongue swept the seam of her lips and she obeyed, opening her mouth and letting her tongue reach out to touch his own. Daryl turned his head further to the side and kissed her deeper, a soft moan sounding in the back of her throat. Keeping one hand holding her up, Daryl swiped his hand across the desk, making everything fall to the floor. He set her up on the desk and began kissing his way down her neck and shoulder. His hands slid up her hips, over her breasts and making her arch her back into his brief touch before he began unbuttoning the top of her shirt, kissing every new inch of skin that was revealed to him.

Beth raised her hand hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, her head tipped back as Daryl's mouth went further down her body.

"Hey, is everything alright? We heard a -"

The door suddenly swung open and Maggie's voice broke through the lusty haze that surrounded Daryl and Beth before she let out a short "eep" and slammed the door.

Daryl let out another groan this one not out of pleasure before dropping his head on her shoulder. Beth giggled and ran a hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

He lifted his head after a moment and they met each other's gaze. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before re buttoning her shirt again.

She picked everything up from the floor and set it on the desk again. Daryl re-buttoned the few buttons Beth was able to get undone before reaching out for her hand as they walked out the room. Everyone was awake and gathered in the room but her sister looked away with a red face.

"Good morning everyone," Beth said in a bright tone, making everyone smile.

Beth settled down next to a beat red Maggie and just smiled at her and Glen, accepting a can of food from Tyreese.

Noah got up from his spot away from everyone and made his way closer to Beth, only feeling comfortable around her. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright now that we have everyone in our family back together, including some new members, we need to figure out where we are going to now."

Everyone stayed silent and Rick sighed since no one spoke up.

Beth nudged Noah's knee, looking at him with inquiring eyes.

"Um . . ." he started out slowly, nervous to speak in front of this group but the soft look in Beth's eyes and the smile on her face gave him the confidence to speak up, "before I was taken to Grady I lived in a place with my mom in Richmond, Virginia. There were walls and it was a safe place."

Rick seemed to contemplate Noah's suggestion while Beth patted Noah's knee, proud that he spoke up regardless if he was uncomfortable or not.

Rick looked around the room and tried to see if anyone else would speak up with a suggestion before he looked back at their newest family member.

"Alright. Richmond it is."

So they packed up all their belongings and started their trek to Richmond, Virginia. It took them three weeks from the church until they found the best place to camp.

When they arrived, they all decided who would take Noah to Richmond and who would stay at the camp and wait for them. In the end they all decided that Rick, Michonne, Noah, Tyreese and Glenn would travel to Richmond and find out if Noah's family was still there while Daryl, Beth, Maggie, Judith, Carl, Carol, Sasha, Father Gabriel, Tara, Rosita, Eugene and Abraham stayed at the camp and waited.

"I'll have this walkie-talkie with me and we'll test the connection every few miles," Rick told everyone before he handed the second walkie-talkie to Carol.

The five of them crawled into the Suburban and began driving down the road. Once the vehicle was out of sight, everyone began setting up the camp; stringing up the cans, digging the fire pit and setting out sleeping bags.

Daryl reached out and grabbed Beth's arm and tugged her back to his chest.

"Let's go hunting. Give ya more hunting practice."

She tipped her head back and turned her face toward his ear.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do? Continue my hunting lessons and bring back food?"

She suddenly felt his teeth scrape over her ear and his voice growl in her ear, "Use that imagination, Greene."

She swallowed and nodded her head before replying, "Let me just tell Maggie first. Please, I don't want her to worry again."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She smiled back at him before walking over to where Maggie and Glenn were gathering firewood.

Maggie looked up at her sister approaching and smiled gently as she got closer.

"What's up Bethy?"

"I'm going hunting with Daryl. He wants to get dinner for everyone tonight and continue my hunting and tracking lessons."

The older Greene face dropped for a moment before looking past Beth to where Daryl was standing, the hunter's eyes on the younger Greene.

"Sure. Just make sure you stay close to Daryl, 'kay?"

Beth nodded and stepped forward and hugged Maggie before pulling away and walking over to Daryl, looking up at him and their eyes meeting briefly before they started to walk into the forest.

"Are you worried?" Glenn's voice said behind Maggie, his hand resting on her lower arm, "she's with Daryl and you know dang well he won't let anything happen to her."

As soon as Daryl couldn't hear anyone from camp or anything around the pair, he grabbed Beth's wrist, spinning her around and pinned her against a tree. His mouth was suddenly on hers and she let out a noise of surprise into his mouth. He pinned her wrist against the tree so her other hand snuck up his body quickly before winding her fingers into his hair and gripping it tightly.

He groaned into her mouth and pushed her further into the tree.

"Hate goin' so long without ya," he murmured into her mouth, starting to kiss his way down her neck.

"Kinda hard when we're around our family all the time," she giggled, tipping her head back against the tree.

He shook his head in exasperation before pulling her away from the tree and spinning her around, pressing her back against his chest tightly.

"Well, I'm gonna have you right now then we're gonna hunt."

He began kissing her neck and shoulder, his hands sliding down her body until he was unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, pushing them down slowly and exposing her lower half to the cool air. His kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear before biting the earlobe.

"Bend over and grab the tree," his voice grated in her ear.

Beth's entire body shivered before she heeded his command and bent over, grabbing the tree between her hands. Immediately after she did what she was told, Daryl dropped to his knees behind her and dragged down her pants and underwear further, leaving them wrapped around her ankles. He leaned toward her now exposed pussy and inhaled deeply.

" _Fuck,"_ he seductively groaned, his hot breath hitting her flesh and making her shiver, "you smell so _goddamn_ good."

In the next second, Daryl's mouth was covering her clit and he immediately started sucking on it. Beth turned her head to the inside of her arm to hold back her sounds of pleasure. He continued to suck at the hot area between her legs, his tongue flicking over her clit and wriggling inside of her. His hands raised and grabbed her ass cheeks tightly in his large hands, pulling them apart to get a better angle at her pussy.

"Could eat ya for hours," he murmured against the warm flesh, continuing to suck and lick at her.

" _Daryl . . ."_ Beth moaned low into her arm.

He left one last lick followed by a kiss on her clit before standing up and undoing his belt, unbuttoning his pants before pushing them down to his thighs. He grabbed his hardened cock in his grip and rubbed the tip against her clit and she let out a low keening noise.

"This what ya want?" he asked in a rough voice.

She nodded and turned her head more so that their eyes could meet. His usual ocean blue eyes were darker, his pupils blown wide while her usual light blue eyes were darker and heavy with lust.

"Please, Daryl," she begged, trying to push back against him to make him enter her.

"As you wish," he tells her before slamming his cock into her tight body.

Her back arched, feeling his cock thrust into her to the hilt and his head dropped back at the feeling of being inside her once again. He gripped her hips tightly, pulling her back firmly so that he was seated as deep as he could get.

He didn't move though, waiting until the blonde in front of him got restless and began moving her hips left and right, looking for some sort of friction.

She whimpered at him and he leaned down to nuzzle at her shoulders.

"Baby girl," he crooned at her in a seductive sigh kissing the back of her neck gently, "I can feel it too . . ."

After leaving one final kiss on each of her shoulders, he raised his body over hers, grabbed her hips tightly ( _probably leaving bruises on her in the morning but neither cared, knowing that he was marking her)_ before suddenly pulling hips back, pulling his cock out of her and leaving only the tip inside her tight body; there was only a heartbeat moment of silence before Daryl slammed his cock back into Beth's body in a hard thrust before starting a rhythm of pulling out and slamming back into her.

Beth gripped the tree tighter, her knuckles turning white from the pressure of the grip and she bit her lip to contain the moans and whimpers that so desperately wanted to fall from her mouth.

"Let me hear you," he growled at her and she shook her head in defiance.

In punishment, Daryl slowed his thrusting and eased up so that his thrusts were gentle and slow. He loosened his grip on her hips and just gently thrust in and out.

She whined at the slowed pace and dropped her head.

"Let me hear ya then and I'll give you what you really want."

She shook her head, knowing that they weren't too far from camp and out in the woods where Walkers would roam. In the past she had gotten loud when they were shacked up in a house and taught herself how to keep her noises of pleasure down so to not attract Walkers or people.

He growled again, the sound sending shivers up and down her spine. His right hand left her waist before threading his fingers through her every growing ponytail and pulled her hair, making her body straighten out and her back hit his chest.

His teeth grabbed her earlobe and tugged it before kissing and nipping his way down to the junction where her shoulder and neck met before sinking his teeth into the soft skin there, her head tipping back to rest on his shoulder.

"I gotta hear ya, Greene. Gotta know that you love my cock fuckin' your tight pussy, fillin' you up till you can't _breathe_."

She bit her bottom lips hard and felt his hips started grinding against her, his cock shifting and hitting that _one_ spot that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the moans for.

So in a moment of deciding what she was going to do, Beth turned her head toward Daryl's ear and told him a low, seductive voice that had his body shivering and a groan bubble in his throat.

"Fuck me, Daryl. Make me yours."

She tugged on his earlobe and Daryl let out a noise that sounded like a growl and a moan, before bending her back down using the grip he still had on her hair and she immediately reached out to grab the tree again to steady herself.

Without another word to her - and keeping his grip on her hair - Daryl began thrusting in and out of her body with a quick pace but this time, Beth didn't hold back her light sighs and moans. She let every noise that bubbled in her throat out for the hunter to hear.

Hearing her sounds, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was made Daryl pound in and out of her hard and faster, the tingling at the base of his cock letting him know he was close.

But she came first. She _always_ came first to him. Always have and always will.

"Come for me, Greene. Let me hear you and let me feel you come for me. Now." His voice was demanding and sounded hoarse and grated but it was one of the things that made him so much more attractive to Beth.

He reached underneath her and began fingering her clit with little circles and that band in Beth's abdomen continued getting tighter and tighter, the pants and moans coming out of her mouth getting louder and more frequent with every thrust of his cock or circle of his finger over her clit.

And suddenly that band snapped, her back arching and a loud mix of a scream and a moan left her mouth. Seeing her fall apart under him, Daryl gave a few more hard and deep thrusts into her warm body, feeling it squeeze him tightly before pulling out completely and came all over her back.

They stood in silence, only their panting echoing around them.

Daryl pulled up his pants and redid everything before using a rag in his back pocket to clean her back off with a gentle touch. When she was all cleaned up he gently pulled her body so she was standing straight and kneeled back down again to pull up her pants as well. She redid her pants while he wrapped his large arms around her small form.

"I love you," he told her in that soft un-Daryl like tone meant only for her.

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her.

"I love you too, Daryl. You have no idea how much I really love you."  
He nuzzled his nose against hers before they both pulled away and picked up his crossbow before they continued their walk into the forest.

"Tell me what ya see."

Beth looked down at the ground and her eyes glanced over the ground quickly looking for any tracks.

"It looks like there are some indentations going this way.

"Good," he praised, bending down to brush away some fallen leaves to show her better, "they're rabbit tracks. They have an offset bound so the back prints will be bigger and deeper than the front."

He stood back up and using the hunter instinct inside her, Beth began following the tracks with quiet steps. Daryl followed behind her and watched her expressions and her body language as she followed the tracks.

She suddenly stopped and he looked over her shoulder to see that she found the rabbit they were tracking. She looked up at him and he nodded at it, granting the permission she was seeking. She raised the crossbow and held it like he showed her so long ago, her hands holding it in the correct places. He watched her shoulders lift slowly with each deep breath she took and he saw her finger over the trigger lightly. After one final deep breath she finally pulled the trigger and it flew toward the rabbit.

Bullseye.

The arrow flew into the rabbit's neck, killing it instantly. Beth flipped around and grinned brightly up at Daryl, who smiled down at her.

"Nice going, Greene. We'll make a hunter out of you yet."

They both walked to the rabbit and he picked it up, pulling the arrow out of it and handing it back to Beth who loaded it back onto the crossbow.

"Should we try and find another rabbit or see if we can catch some squirrels?" she asked in a curious voice.

He nodded and they walked further into the forest, looking out for squirrels running up and down tree's and rabbits sprinting on the ground.

For every squirrel they found, Beth took the shot and got all but one, a total of 4 squirrels.

"I'm thinkin' we should get ya a crossbow of yer own," Daryl told her as they walked back to camp carrying their findings.

"Where would we find one?" she asked.

He shrugged and replied, "We'll look in shops and cabins. Most people now grab the guns when they find them instead of a compound bow or a crossbow. Most people don't know how to use one."

"That's because they didn't have you to show them," she teased him and he shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Stop, Greene," he laughed and she grinned at him.

They made it back to camp and dropped the rabbit and squirrels off with Sasha who was stoking the fire. Beth then walked over to Maggie and plucked Judith out of her arms, plopping down beside her and began cooing at the little girl.

"She missed you," her older sister commented at the sight of her sister holding the little girl she practically raised.

Beth smiled up at her and replied, "I missed her too."

The two were quiet as they watched Judith look around before looking back at Beth and giving her a gummy smile.

"What happened to you, after the prison fell?" the younger Greene finally asked and Maggie sighed lightly.

"I got out with Sasha and Bob. We were trying to find the bus because Glenn and you were both supposed to be on it. But when we found the bus there were no survivors. We found some train tracks so we followed them as I was looking for Glenn."

Maggie suddenly got a sullen expression on her face and she met Beth's gaze with a guilty glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Beth. For not looking for you harder. For not believing that you made it out like

Glenn had."

"You don't need to apologize, Maggie. I know that you were worried about both of us but you also knew that Glenn stood the better chance since he had been out there longer and is stronger than me."

"Yeah but you are my blood. I should have spent more time looking for you, before or after I found Glenn. And I'm sorry I didn't, Beth, I truly am sorry."

Beth reached out and placed a soothing hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Maggie, I've forgiven you. I understand why you did it. Now you just need to forgive yourself."

She smiled softly at the young woman sitting in front of her and reached up to grab Beth's hand in her own.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked Beth.

Smiling softly, the little Greene turned her gaze on the hunter talking with Sasha and skinning the rabbit she caught. He must have felt her gaze on him because he suddenly looked toward her and his eyes softened considerably.

Maggie saw the look the two of them shared and tugged on her sister's hand.

"That's the story I wanna hear," Maggie said in a sudden drawl making Beth looked back at her, "how did sweet, innocent Beth Greene turn mean, grumpy Daryl Dixon into a big softy?"

Beth flushed and looked away from Maggie who grinned widely.

"Come on," she goaded, "spill it."

"Daryl found me at the prison and we got out together. The first few nights were rough, on both of us. We were awkward around each other and we both had different views on what could happen next. I was saying we were going to find you all and he was saying, or his silence, was saying that we weren't going to find anyone and that everyone was dead.

"We had to stay the night in a trunk one night. It was stormy and they were banging on the trunk top. I was so scared but Daryl . . . it was the first time that I saw him be physical in a gentle way. He pulled me toward him and let me curl into his chest. I wasn't so scared after that.

"I um . . . kind of went on a rebellious teenage rampage and wanted alcohol so we went looking for it."

Maggie gave a disapproving look and Beth pointed at her.

"Don't even. I was alone with Daryl, who was being a jerk to me at the time. We just watched Daddy . . . and I couldn't find you or Judith when the prison was falling. I wanted a damn drink."

Maggie nodded her head and Beth continued with her story.

"We found a gold club where I got some fresh clothes and some Peach Schnapps. Daryl wasn't going to let me drink _that_ so he took me to a little cabin that he had found with Michonne with moonshine."

"You know Daddy always told us moonshine makes you go blind," Maggie cut in, the disapproving look on her face again.

Beth shrugged and replied, "I didn't care. I just wanted a drink."

Maggie sighed in exasperation before waving her head to make Beth continue.

"Daryl wasn't drinking at first but I sorta pushed him into it. We started playing I Never, which I sorta pushed him into doing too. Our game . . . it really opened both of us up to each other. We both learned things about the other that we didn't know. There was yelling and we were screaming at each other, throwing harsh words back and forth. I hugged him . . . because he was blaming himself for not finding the Governor sooner and saying that if he hadn't of stopped looking he could have found and killed him then we wouldn't have lost Daddy. So I hugged him tightly from behind and it calmed him down.

"Afterwards we were talking more. I was drunk, he was slightly buzzed. He told me more about himself and what he used to do before this all happened. It was the first time I had heard him talk so much. When he told me we should get some rest, I told him we should burn it down. Burn down all the bad memories and start over as the new people we are now. So we burnt it to the ground and got out of there as soon as the Walkers began showing up."

Beth paused in her story and Maggie tipped her head at her.

"And then?"

Beth smiled softly before she started talking again.

 _They ran through the forest as fast as they could, stopping once they determined they were far enough away from the large fire and the group of Walkers going toward it._

" _That was close," Beth giggled, feeling exhilarated._

" _Yeah it was."_

 _Beth smiled up at him and looked around to find a good camp site._

" _We should make camp and get some rest so that we're ready to find another shelter tomorrow morning."_

 _Daryl nodded his head but waited until she was walking to follow behind her._

 _He watched as she dug the fire pit while he strung up the rope and cans. She dug it the perfect depth and began dropping and breaking sticks to drop into the hole with some dried leaves on top. He finished stringing up the rope and turned his head, raising his crossbow quickly before pinning a squirrel to the tree. He walked over to it and grabbed the tail before pulling out the bolt._

 _He walked back to Beth who had started the fire and was staring up at him. She smiled and he sat on the log near her._

" _At least it's not a snake," she giggled and the corner of his lips lifted into a small half smile._

" _That snake wasn't so bad. Pretty tasty," he told her as he began to skin the squirrel and prepared it to be cooked over the small fire._

 _He placed the skinned squirrel on a large spit and placed it over the fire to start cooking. She was sitting away from him, across and he noticed her body shivering a little._

" _C'mere," he told her, jerking his head._

 _She cocked her head to the side before she scooted herself over closer to him._

" _Be warmer over here," he told her in a soft voice._

 _She smiled up at him and leaned her arm against his. He spun the stick to cook the other side and started chew on his thumb._

" _What are you thinkin' about?" she asked in a gentle voice._

" _Thinkin' where we should go next. Wanna find a good place before winter hits."_

 _She nodded in agreement and stared into the fire and started thinking about where they could go, her brow furrowing in concentration._

" _Hey Greene, ya still with me?"_

 _She looked up and met his gaze before nodding her head._

" _Yeah I was just thinking about where we can go too."_

" _Don' worry 'bout it. We'll figure it out."_

 _She nodded and watched him spin the squirrel around before pulling it off the fire. He held it out to her and she grabbed it, blowing on the hot meat before taking a bite and handing it back to him. Daryl watched her and took the stick before taking a bite out of it._

" _Not bad," she giggled and he gave a small half smile._

 _The passed the squirrel on a stick back and forth until it was gone. Beth scooted closer to Daryl and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed a little feeling her head on his shoulder before he remembered that it's_ _ **her**_ _and not someone else._

" _You can go to sleep. I'll take first watch and wake you in a few hours?" Daryl suggested._

 _She nodded and closed her eyes, leaving her head rested on his shoulder. He looked down at her and his eyes softened. It was amazing that this tiny woman would turn him into a complete softy. He pressed the tip of his nose to the top of her head and sighed contently._

 _When Daryl woke Beth for her turn of watch, she was surprised that he stayed right next to her and tilted his head back._

" _You sure you don't want to lie down?" she asked him and he shook his head._

" _Nah, I'm comfortable right here."_

 _She tipped her head to look at his. His eyes were closed so she wouldn't be enraptured by those deep blue eyes, his face was relaxed and looked soft despite his beard. She noticed he looked like he was at peace right now, despite everything that is going on around them. She could see the little scars on his face, making him look more rugged then she first thought._

 _She held her knife in her lap and glanced around the quiet forest. She didn't hear anything except for the wind blowing and rustling the leaves._

 _She looked back at Daryl and smiled slightly. Their Moonshine shack adventure was the real start of their relationship and Beth had every intention to keep it going._

"That cannot be it," Maggie said in an exasperated tone and Beth beamed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

Maggie clicked her tongue at her younger sister who just continued to beam at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I almost walked in on it the other day. How did that happen?"

"Oh!" Beth exclaimed in a teasing voice, "You wanna know _that_ part of the story."

The older Greene shook her head but smiled at her sister. Beth's face started to warm up as she thought back to their first night together.

 _A few days later they finally found a small shack that they could fortify. There was one bedroom with a large bed, a bathroom with running water that was lukewarm, a small living room and an even smaller kitchen with a fire stove._

" _Well ain't this just roomy," Daryl said gruffly, making Beth giggle, while he looked through the closets and cupboards._

" _It's a little small but there's just the two of us. I think it will serve its purpose for the time being."_

 _He turned to look at her and when she turned away from him he smiled gently. Their travel to find this little log cabin had been very successful in his mind. Daryl was tremendously closer to Beth now than he ever had before. They slept very closely now, sometimes where his body would sleep curled around hers and their combined heat keeping them both warm through the night. He was also showing her more tracking and hunting tricks as well, after her comment that she had never shot a crossbow before in their game of I Never. And then of course there were the moments between them where they had started leaning toward each other and going to kiss but something always stopped them._

" _Why don't you take a shower while I start cookin' some of that rabbit we caught," Daryl suggested reaching out to touch at her arm gently._

 _She turned to look at him and nodded, settling a hand on top of his own._

" _Sounds good."_

 _He nodded his head in return and they broke off into two different ways, Beth heading back into the bathroom to take a shower and Daryl heading to the kitchen to fill it with wood and cook the large male rabbit they had caught that morning._

 _It was only after the water turned on did Daryl realize that Beth Greene, the woman he had been_ _ **dying**_ _to kiss and kept fantasizing about, was just a few feet away from him completely naked and the only thing separating them was a wooden door that doesn't lock._

 _He dropped his head and took a deep breath, his hands tightening on the counter and thinking about different ways to distract himself so that he didn't waltz down to the bathroom and join her in the shower._

 _He decided to focus on not burning their dinner so that they would be able to eat something and keep up their strength._

 _Both of their timing was perfect however, as Beth walked back into the kitchen and Daryl was finishing separating their dinner; cooked rabbit with beans._

" _Wow it smells and looks delicious," she commented and Daryl could feel the tips of his ears go hot._

" _Thanks," he responded and handed her the plate with the bigger servings._

" _Are ya sure you don't want this plate, Daryl? It has more food on it."_

" _Nah yer a tiny thing ya need more food than I do."_

 _She scowled playfully at him and he gave her a crooked smile before they sat on the small table and began eating their dinner in silence. Until it was too much for Beth of course._

" _I noticed that there is only one bed," she commented slowly and looked up at him._

" _Yeah I was gonna take the small area in the living room so that you can have the bed."_

 _She shook her head and replied, "No I don't want you to sleep somewhere that won't be comfortable for you. The bed is big enough for the both of us."_

 _Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes widened a little bit as he stared at her. There was no joke in her eyes or in the slight smile on her face._

" _You're serious," he said in a quiet voice, trying to make sure that he understood._

 _She nodded her head and reached out to grab his hand tightly._

" _I think it will be alright. We've been sleeping closely together these past few nights. It's just a bed."_

 _Those were her words but like him she wasn't thinking anything innocent about sleeping in a bed with him. The ground wasn't very comfortable but sleeping in a bed? That was taking this to a whole new level._

" _If yer okay with that Greene. Don' wanna cross any lines," he murmured before taking a bite of rabbit._

" _I'm okay with it Dixon. Maybe after your done eating you should take a shower too. Wash off some of that Walker blood you got on you."_

 _He looked down at himself and shrugged it off nonchalantly._

 _She rolled her eyes but they both smiled at each other. They finished the rest of their dinner in silence and once they were done, they both took care of their plates before working together and closing up the house, pushing a large dresser against the front door and putting up a large blanket over the window._

" _That should be good. We should get some rest now," Daryl told her and Beth nodded in agreement._

 _They both walked back to the bedroom and Daryl left the door open to make sure he could still hear what was happening out there. Beth got into the bed first and patted the side of the bed that she wasn't on._

" _Come on. I think we're safe enough to both of us fall asleep tonight."_

 _Daryl expression was wary but on the inside his heart was pounding and his mind was going wild with possibilities of crawling into bed with Beth Greene._

 _He crawled into the bed with her and watched her scoot closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and he could feel her whole body relax next to his own._

" _This is nice," she commented gently._

 _He let out a gruff noise of agreement but smiled to himself. He loved the feeling of her pressed up against him, like they were the only ones in the world._

" _Is that a yes?" she giggled and he let out a chuckle._

" _Yeah . . . this is nice."_

" _Good night Daryl," she said sweetly._

" _Good night Beth," he responded in a low voice._

 _When Daryl woke in the morning, he and Beth had tangled themselves in a position that they always seemed to find themselves in when they fell asleep next to each other._

 _In their sleep, Daryl's body curled around her own; his right arm under her head like a pillow and his left arm was wrapped around her waist. Their legs were tangled and their bodies were pressed_ _ **so tightly**_ _together. The only thing that shocked and made him slightly worried was the fact that his left hand was cupping her small breast in his hand and squeezing it lightly._

 _He swallowed deeply and felt his cock start to harden against her butt and he fought against the instinct to squeeze her breast tightly. He gritted his teeth and let go of her breast slowly and moved his arm until it was resting on his side._

 _He tried to shift his entire body away from hers but she suddenly let out a soft sigh and pressed back into him._

" _How much longer are we going to keep playing this game, Daryl?" he suddenly heard her voice say and it made him freeze._

 _Beth turned in his arms until she was lying on her back and looked up at him, blinking her light blue eyes open. She raised her right hand and rested it on his cheek, feeling him tense for a moment before relaxing._

" _We've both been feeling this . . . fire or whatever it is between us but we've haven't been having much luck finding out what it is._ _ **I don't want to stop anymore**_ _."_

 _Daryl swallowed deeply and he raised himself over her on his right elbow. Sliding her hand to the back of his neck, Beth pulled herself up and pushed her lips on his quickly, so that he couldn't pull away. The hunter froze for a moment before he realized that finally –_ _ **finally - -**_ _he was kissing Beth Greene. That she was finally in his arms and that he was kissing her. He met her kiss, pushing her head back slightly from the movement and sliding is left hand across her waist. His arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer to him._

 _Their lips fit perfectly together, she thought as their kissing intensified with their mouths opening and panting into the other's mouth. It only got better when Beth reached her tongue shyly out to touch at Daryl's bottom lip. He reached his tongue out and touched hers and they both let out a moan before pressing their mouths together again and twirling their tongues around each other in a slow dance._

 _Daryl suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, pulling his face away from Beth's sharply before staring down at her and panting harshly._

 _She could feel her lips were swollen and her eyes were heavy with desire and pleasure. She could see his pupils were dilated so much you could hardly see the whites of his eyes. His mouth hung open and his lips were swollen too._

" _Wow," Beth whispered._

 _He smiled above her and reached down to nuzzle his nose against her own._

" _Sounds 'bout right," he said gruffly._

 _She giggled and tipped her head up to kiss him again, which he didn't hesitate in kissing her back this time. She could feel his left hand start to slide up her body slowly until it was right underneath her breast. Grabbing his wrist with her small hand, she pushed his hand up until it was cupping her breast and she let out a small whimper of pleasure._

" _I don' wanna hurt ya," he murmured into her mouth and he pulled away to stare down at her._

" _Daryl I don't think you could ever hurt me. I mean . . . after all we've been through?"_

 _He swallowed nervously, thinking that she already knew exactly how he felt about her._

" _I want you," she told him in a low voice that caused a shiver to go up his spine._

 _He squeezed her breast in his hand and leaned down to kiss her deeply, giving into her wishes. She moaned and arched into his hand. He slipped his right arm from under her and moved his body so that he was hovering over her, his legs between hers. Her hands slid up his chest and pushed at the lapels of his vest, trying to push it off. He sat up and shucked the vest off and she sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt until it was open and she could see his chest. He didn't let her take it off though, his hands going to the yellow button shirt she was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders leaving her in only a newer looking bra._

 _He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands sliding to her back as he fumbled with the hooks on her bra. He could feel her hands slide up his bare chest and he let out a shudder before kissing her even deeper, his hands gripping the sides of her face tightly._

 _She pulled away panting and moved to push the shirt of his shoulders again but this time Daryl grabbed her wrists to stop her._

" _Why . . ."_

" _Don't really show people my upper body . . ." he said in a sad tone and looked away from her face._

" _Because of your scars?"_

 _His head snapped up and he looked at her. She just had a small, understanding smile on her face and she reached up to cup his cheek with one hand._

" _I was there with Daddy when he fixed you up. I've already seen them and it doesn't matter. Remember? You gotta stay who you are, not who you were. Those scars don't define you. They don't change anything."_

 _Daryl could feel his chest fill heavy with some sort of emotion, unable to place it since he'd never felt it before._

 _Only with Beth._

 _He nodded his head, still a little nervous but let go of her wrists and watched her face as she finally pushed the shirt off his shoulders and onto the bed._

 _Beth was now able to see all the tattoos that littered over his chest and arms, some of his back scars coming up and over his shoulders, giving him a rugged and dangerous look. She reached out and placed both hands on his pecs and stared up at him._

" _See? Nothing to worry about. It's just me."_

 _She could see the intense look in his eyes, those dark blue orbs staring right at her that she couldn't look away. She bit her bottom lip as his hands slid to her back again and tried again to unhook her bra. Neither of them spoke but Daryl leaned down to kiss her deeply again, her bra finally unhooking and she slid it off her arms and onto the floor._

 _He nipped at her bottom lip and tugged it into his mouth before using his upper body to make her lay back down on the bed. Their tongues twisted together and Beth whimpered into his mouth, feeling her nipples brush against his chest. Daryl broke the kiss and began kissing down her jaw and neck, sucking on the soft skin there and leaving a small mark above the junction of her neck and shoulder. He kissed further down her shoulder, sucking on the skin there and leaving another mark._

" _Your mine," he growled at her against the skin of her collarbone, having moved down her body to taste more of her._

 _She lifted her hands and gripped his hair tightly between her fingers._

" _Yours," she let out in a breathy sound and felt him grin against her skin._

 _He began kissing and sucking on the skin, going lower and lower with each time before his face was level with her chest._

 _Her small perky breasts and rosy nipples made his mouth water and his eyes darken considerably. His eyes darted up to meet her own before leaning down and wrapping his lips around her nipple and began sucking on it. Beth arched her chest in his mouth and his right hand came up and grabbed her left breast, squeezing it tightly before moving to pinch just the nipple._

 _She could feel the tip of his tongue swirling around her now hardened nipple before sucking on it. Her grip on his hair tightened and tugged on it harshly._

 _He groaned and pulled his mouth away from her nipple, looking up at her and moving so their faces were level again._

" _Don' like it?" he asked gruffly._

 _She giggled and responded, "No, no I do like it. I like it a lot. It's just . . ." She trailed off and looked away from his face the action making him frown and tip his head to the side curiously._

" _Just?"_

 _He watched the red fill out on her cheeks before she looked back at him and muttered in a low voice, "I've never done this before . . ."_

 _He raised himself over her on his hands and stared down at her in shock. She had averted her gaze from him again but he just continued to stare at her._

" _Ya never? . . ."_

 _She shook her head quickly but still didn't look at him._

" _Why me?"_

 _That's when she looked up at him and reached one hand up and cupped his cheek again._

" _Because you're Daryl. Because I want you for who you are, not what you've done. Because I've_ _ **never**_ _felt like this about anyone else . . ."_

 _Daryl was speechless._

 _Beth was admitting to wanting him and she didn't want him just so that he would continue to protect her but because she_ _ **wanted**_ _him. No one had ever just wanted Daryl Dixon. They all needed him for some reason or another._

 _Overcome with that same emotion that constricted his chest earlier Daryl leaned down quickly and kissed her deeply. Their mouths and tongues met harshly as their kissing escalated. His hands found their way to her waist hovering right above her pants and her hands found their way around his neck, pulling him even closer to her._

 _Beth moaned into his mouth and curiously raised her hips up into Daryl's, causing their most intimate parts to press together._

 _Daryl growled into her mouth and Beth whimpered in response to the noise. He broke their kiss and stood from the bed to stare down at her._

" _Daryl?" Beth asked in a soft, worried voice. She was worried he was having second thoughts about them._

" _Shhhh," he cooed at her soothingly to calm her down._

 _He grabbed her ankles and turned her on the bed so that her legs were hanging off the side. She met his gaze before her eyes drifted down his body, taking a moment to appreciate the large muscles that were covering his arms, chest and abs. When she felt his hands gripping the button on her pants, her eyes darted down to watch what he was doing._

 _His fingers unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down slowly, his eyes darting up to her face to gauge her reaction. He could see her eyes were lidded with pleasure and her eyes were on his hands, watching their movement as they grabbed the sides of her pants and started pulling them down. He pulled them completely off and tossed them to the floor leaving her in only her white panties. He stood straight and his eyes roamed down her body starting from her face, trailing all the way down to her little white panties and down her smooth legs._

" _So beautiful," he told her in a low murmur._

 _He leaned down to kiss the valley between her breasts before slowly kissing his way down her body, spreading kisses on her flat stomach before kissing his way up her body again to kiss her gently. Their mouths moved together slowly and she could feel his hand rest on her abdomen. Her hands gripped his shoulders and tried to pull him on top of her but he stayed standing between her legs, his tongue entering her mouth and twirling around hers. She moaned into his mouth and was so distracted by his kissing that she missed his hand sliding into her panties and his fingertips grazing the top of her pussy._

 _Beth's gasp broke their kiss but instead of pulling away Daryl buried his face into her neck, kissing the soft skin there._

" _This ok?" he asked in a soft voice._

 _She nodded her head quickly and his fingertips slid even lower until they slid over her wet flesh. Daryl moaned into her neck and bit down on the flesh of her neck._

" _So_ _ **fuckin'**_ _wet," he growled into her neck in a dark voice._

 _Letting go of her neck and propping himself over her on his left arm he stared down and watch her face as his fingers started rub up and down her slit slowly, taking his time in exploring her body. He slipped his middle finger between her lower lips and circled over her clit._

 _Beth's hips jumped off the bed and she bit her lip, her eyes widening but Daryl just smirked in response._

 _He circled his fingertip over her clit in little circles, watching a red color spread across her cheeks, neck and top of her chest. He began moving his finger faster on her clit and Beth began panting with every swipe of his finger. He bent his elbow to lean down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking and tugging on it while he began sliding his finger up and down before dipping just the tip into her hot cavern briefly._

 _Daryl hesitated and pulled his lips off her nipple, making a 'popping' noise before straightening out his elbow and staring down at her again._

 _Their eyes met and she nodded in approval. He slid his middle finger inside her slowly, letting her get used to the feeling of his finger until it was inside her all the way._

 _Daryl paused for a moment and kept his eyes on Beth's face, watching it scrunch up in discomfort before she finally relaxed._

 _She took a slow breath before she smiled up at him and nodded._

 _Daryl bent his elbow again and kissed her sweetly, trying to distract her from the pain as he began moving his middle finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm._

" _Yer so tight," he commented into her mouth and kissed her again, sticking his tongue in her mouth and sucking on her tongue._

 _He began moving his finger faster, watching that red color spread even more over her chest and her hips shifting with his moving finger._

" _More, Daryl," she moaned, breaking their kiss and turning her head to the side._

 _Daryl began sucking on the soft skin behind her ear and added another finger inside her. He began moving his hand as faster as he was able inside her panties, sinking his fingers deeper into her. He curled his fingers up and it stroked the sensitive front wall of her pussy._

 _Her entire body shuddered at his movement so he did it again . . . and again . . . and again. Beth was writhing under his ministrations, her arms lying uselessly above her arms. Daryl pulled back and raised himself over her again before pulling his fingers out of her and grabbed the top of her panties._

 _Beth whimpered as his fingers left her body and her eyes opened to look up at him. He enjoyed the pleasure blown look on her face, with her mouth open and her pupils blown wide, her hair fanned out on the sheets._

 _It was a sight of perfection._

 _He didn't say anything to her disapproval of his fingers leaving her body. Instead he just began pulling down her panties with one hand. He tossed them across the floor and they slid to the other side of the room, leaving Beth Greene completely naked and vulnerable under Daryl Dixon's lust filled gaze. She shivered under his piercing gaze as his darkened ocean blue eyes raked across her body in slow and seductive manner. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and he licked his bottom lip and curling it back into his mouth, like he was looking at something he wanted to eat._

 _Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beth Greene was by far the most_ _ **beautiful**_ _and_ _ **fuckin'**_ _ **sexiest**_ _woman he had ever seen. She had the lightest tan on her shoulders and lower legs, the rest of her body a soft white color. She had a small blonde patch of curls right above the place he wanted to devour._

 _Without saying a word but meeting me her curious eyes, he dropped his knees between her legs and lifted her right leg over his shoulder._

 _Her eyes widened in surprise so Daryl placed a comforting kiss on the side of her knee._

"' _s ok?" he asked in a soft voice._

 _She swallowed deeply and nodded her head slowly, almost hesitantly. He slowly began to kiss his way down her knee, to her thigh, darting up to kiss the crease of her hip and placing the most sensual kiss right above her patch of blonde hair._

 _He looked up at her and told her in a gruff voice, "If ya don' like it tell me to stop an' I will."_

 _She nodded and once her head had stopped moving, Daryl moved his face down it was hovering over her exposed pussy. His hot breath hit her flesh and she could feel it in her toes._

 _Daryl Dixon was an impatient man. And he hated that he had been this patient for so long just to be right here about to eat sweet Beth Greene._

 _A heartbeat later Daryl's mouth was on Beth's pussy, getting his first taste by flattening his tongue over her entire flesh and licking it slowly. Beth let out a loud moan and arched her hips upward, trying to get more of his mouth on more of her pussy. But he pulled back in time, pressing his left arm on her abdomen to keep her still before he leaned forward again and started licking up and down her pussy, stopping in one spot and licking that repeatedly until she began writhing then he would move onto the next._

 _Beth couldn't believe the intense feeling that Daryl was giving her, feeling his tongue lick every part of her slit that it just made her want to writhe and arch her hips. When she first met Daryl Dixon, she liked the fact that he had a beard. It made him look more rugged paired with the cut off t-shirts and the motorcycle and the tattoos and the scars. Now that same beard was rubbing against her every time his mouth moved to do something, whether it was licking her or sucking one of the lips into his mouth. She felt the pleasurable sting of his beard and tried to arch her hips to feel more of it._

 _Daryl pulled away from her arch again and pressed his arm harder down on her abdomen to keep her from moving. Using the tip of his tongue, he found the entrance to her hot cavern and suddenly plunged his tongue inside her._

 _Beth arched her back and her hands darted down quickly to grab the long strands of his hair between her fingers and tugged harshly on them. He grunted at her tugging but stuck his tongue further inside her and wriggled it around experimentally. After hearing her pants and moans at that he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her, mimicking the movement he was doing with his fingers and what he will be doing later with another part of his body._

 _Beth didn't know what to do. The feelings he was giving her were amazing but she felt like she was going to explode . . . there was a pressure building up inside of her. Between his tongue thrusting in and out of the inside of her and feeling his scruff rub tantalizingly against her skin slowly and deliciously she didn't think she was going to last long._

" _Daryl," she whimpered but he didn't pay her any mind, just continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her._

 _After a few more times of thrusting, he slid his tongue slowly up her slit, starting from her opening to her clit. He flicked the tip of his tongue over it and Beth's body jolted with shock. She moaned loudly and Daryl knew he found the spot he wanted to use to make her completely fall apart under his ministrations._

 _Without stopping, he rubbed just the tip of his tongue on her clit repeatedly. Beth was thrashing her head back and forth, her grip on his hair tighter then it was before. Shifting a little to get more comfortable, Daryl lifted his right arm and sunk two fingers inside Beth slowly._

 _She lifted her head in shock and he glanced up and met her eyes._

 _It was the most erotic thing Beth had ever seen. His blue eyes looking directly at her, his mouth wide open and his tongue out and she could feel it flicking over her very gently._

 _She realized that he was trying to distract her from any pain she might feel but this time, she felt no pain. A little discomfort, but no pain. Instead of saying something for him to continue, she shifted her hips down just enough to force his fingers deeper inside of her._

 _He pulled his mouth away from her but she whined and pushed his head back down._

" _Please, Daryl. Don't stop now."_

 _So, he didn't._

 _He began licking at her clit again with the tip of his tongue while his fingers started a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of her. His fingers curled up inside her again and he grabbed her clit between his lips and began sucking on it._

 _Beth let out a squeak and bit her lip after to keep her noises down. He stopped sucking on her clit and looked up at her._

" _I wanna hear you," he told her in a low voice, waiting until she nodded her head before sucking on her clit again._

 _She tried moving her hips to get more of his fingers or mouth but he kept her pressed down onto the bed with his arm. He stopped sucking on her clit and began licking up and down the slit again. He began moving his fingers in and out of her faster and faster._

 _Beth could feel something tightening in the pit of her stomach. She started to thread her fingers through his hair and tugging in different places on both sides. Now that she was trying to pull away from his fingers and mouth he wrapped his arm around the top of her thighs – wrapping his hand tightly around the underside of her thigh - and lifted his head, pulling her hips off the bed and pushing his fingers further into her._

" _Come on baby," he grunted, his hot breath hitting her flesh and making her shiver, "come for me. Let me feel this sweet little pussy tighten around my fingers." And suddenly, like a flash, his lips were wrapped around her clit again, sucking so hard._

 _It was a combination of his dirty words, his thrusting fingers and his mouth sucking her clit harshly that sent her over the edge, the band in her abdomen snapping and her inner muscles clenching around his fingers, her back arching off the bed as a loud moan left her mouth. She could feel her entire body trembling with the shakes of her orgasm._

 _Daryl pulled his mouth away from Beth's pussy after her body had finally stopped shaking from her orgasm, slipping his fingers out of her. He could feel her juices covering over his lips and chin, the smell wafting up toward his nose and making him hold back his groans. He looked up at her and started to stand up but Beth's arms shot up and wrapped around his neck._

 _Beth kissed Daryl deeply while using what arm strength she had from raising Judith and working the fence and killing Walkers on the road. Especially the workout she got from using Daryl's crossbow. As soon as her chest was pressed against his, she lifted her bare legs and wrapped them both tightly around his muscled chest, locking her ankles together. She could feel the scars of his childhood against her skin but it didn't change anything. If anything, it made her tightened her hotter for him._

 _He stood straight, holding her body suspended in air above him as their mouths moved harshly against one another. He could feel the wetness from her leaking onto his abs and it made him about to drop her down on the bed. Beth wiggled her body until she set her back down on the floor. In a quick movement, she spun them around until his back was to the bed and dropped her hands down to his belt buckle. She pulled apart the buckle quickly and fumbled to get the button on his pants undone, yanking down the zipper as fast as she could._

" _Someon' 's a little impatien'," he commented in an amused tone._

 _She smiled up at him sweetly before surprising him even further and dropping to her knees. His eyes widened at seeing her on his knees but he just swallowed and bit his bottom lip._

 _She pulled down his pants and boxers, watching as he kicked them off before looking up and her gaze immediately drawn to the hard cock standing at attention in front of her face. His cock was large and thick, a tiny drop of pre-cum on the tip._

 _With a shy touch, she reached up and grabbed his cock with her small hand._

 _Daryl let out a grunt but made no move to grab her or push her away. He looked down at her and watched her hand glide over his hard cock, going from tip to base slowly._

 _She looked up at him from under her lashes and tilted her head to the side._

" _Does this feel good?" she asked in a small voice._

 _He nodded his head in a jerky movement and she continued to stroke him, moving her hand a little faster now. He watched her eyes glance back down as she focused her attention on his cock once again._

 _Her brows were furrowed for a moment before looking back up at him beneath her lashes, looking back down and opening her mouth to take as much of his cock into her mouth that she could._

" _God, Beth," he groaned at feeling her hot mouth engulf half of him, tipping his head back._

 _She began bobbing her head up and down his long length only being able to fit half of it in her mouth. Her hand moved further down and began stroking what she couldn't reach with her mouth, moving both her head and her hand at opposite times, making sure that all his cock was touched by either. Her free hand rested on her thigh momentarily but she slowly grazed it up his leg before reaching underneath and grabbing his sack and fondling it with a soft, nervous touch._

 _Daryl let out a grunt and he clenched his fist to resist reaching out and grabbing her hair. He gritted his teeth and looked down at her to watch her._

 _Her ponytail swung bobbed with her as she bobbed her head, her mouth trying to make more of his cock with each bob. Her small hand gripped the base of his shaft, stroking the parts she wasn't able to reach with her mouth and he couldn't see her other hand but he could feel it fondling and tugging on his sack gently._

 _She removed her mouth from his cock and tipped her head to the side a little to lick the underside of his cock, the tip of her tongue touching his sack briefly before making its way all the way to the tip before she placed one more kiss on the tip._

 _She looked up and batted her eyes at him, her wide eyes curious._

" _Tell me what to do."_

 _He raised his eyebrows at her and she giggled before just smiling up at him._

" _I've never done this before so I want to make sure that I do it right . . . I want you to enjoy it too . . ."_

 _She seemed so nervous but it only made Daryl happier that everything sexual part of her was going to belong to him and him alone. Every part of her, inside and out will only be touched by Daryl and only him._

 _He smiled gently down at her, the smile surprising Beth before he reached down to cup her chin, stroking her jaw softly._

" _You do whatever you want to try. If I don' like it, I'll tell ya."_

 _She nodded and kissed the palm of his hand. He moved his hand and she leaned forward to take his length back into her small mouth._

 _She began bobbing back and forth, trying to take more every time. Her hand came up to grip the base again and her other hand darting underneath to grab and fondle his sack._

 _She released his cock with a 'pop' and began kissing her way down, covering every inch of his length. Her hand still pumping the base as she spread her kisses everywhere._

 _She pushed his length toward his stomach, kissing just the underside of his cock before he felt her hot breath on his sack. He held back a groan as he felt her wet tongue touch his sack very hesitantly, tasting it first before she opened her mouth and suck one ball into her mouth._

 _Without thinking, Daryl's right hand shot forward and he buried his fingers into her hair, threading them together, and let out a loud moan._

 _But it didn't make Beth stop. In fact she began sucking hard on his sack, switching between both sides. She alternated between sucking and kissing and licking, making sure to cover every inch of him. His fingers tightened on her hair and with just the slightest pressure, he used the grip on her hair to press her mouth closer to his sack and making her take more into her mouth._

 _She pulled away harshly and took a few deep breaths._

" _Sorry," he muttered the tips of his ears burning red and he released the grip on her hair._

 _She smiled sweetly up at him, shaking her hand and stroking her hand over him, distracting him from his embarrassment._

" _It's alright. I pulled your hair too," she giggled and he let out a chuckle before it slipped into a groan as her tongue flicked over just his tip._

 _She grabbed the shaft with both hands, the first right below his mushroom topped head, her eyes still locked with his as she leaned forward and took just the head into her mouth. She began sucking on it, her tongue flicking over the very tip of it, his hips jerking forward into her mouth._

 _With a hesitant hand, he threaded his fingers through her hair again and kept a semi loose grasp on her hair._

 _Her hands began stroking up and down his shaft, twisting her hands a little to make it more pleasurable for him. Her cheeks hollowed and she sucked his tip harder than she had before but Daryl just grunted and tightened his grip on her hair a little._

 _She moved her left hand back to his sack and took as much of his length as she could and began bobbing back and forth, her right hand squeezing and stroking quickly. She rotated between bobbing her head and stroking his cock and sucking on just the tip, licking up and down before sucking on the sides in random places and darting underneath quickly to kiss and suck his sack. She finally stuck to just bobbing up and down his length, one hand resting on her bare thigh while the other just gripped the base in a tight grip._

 _Daryl could feel the pressure building up in his abdomen and could feel his balls drawing up as he was about to come. Her mouth felt so good gliding against him down there and he almost didn't want to stop her. But he wanted to be inside her first before he came._

 _Using the grip on her hair he pulled her mouth off him and darted his other arm down and grabbed her waist, yanking her off the floor and into his arms where he kissed her deeply._

" _But you didn' . . ." she trailed off softly, breaking their kiss._

" _I know," he told her in a grated voice and nuzzled her nose with his own, "just when I come I wanna be inside ya."_

 _He spun around and tossed her onto the bed, watching her scoot toward the top of the bed and resting her head on the pillows. As soon as she was settled, she raised her small hand and crooked her finger at him._

 _He started crawling on his hands and knees from the bottom of the bed, stopping when he was hovering over her, her small form tiny and petite under his large and muscular one. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, forcing her head to the side with force and shoving his tongue down her throat. She moaned into his mouth and Daryl moved so that he was in between her legs, his hot cock touching her even hotter pussy._

 _They both let out simultaneous groans and he kissed her deeper. His right hand grabbed and interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled back, slowing their kiss._

" _Please Daryl," she whimpered into his lips, "I want you."_

" _Fuck Beth, I want you too."_

 _He put pressure on their hands and anchored himself up to reach down with his left hand to grip his cock with it. He arched his hips forward a little and rubbed the tip over her clit. Her hips jolted upward and his cock slid more over wet pussy._

 _Trying to get his length nice and wet before he tried to enter inside her, Daryl continued to slide his cock back and forth until Beth started letting out little whining noises._

" _Ya ready?" he asked in a growl and she nodded her head vigorously._

 _Unlinking their hands he hoisted himself over her, lining his cock up with her opening before sliding into her slowly, so slow to give her time to adjust to his wide girth._

 _When he was about half way inside, she pressed on his shoulder insistently, trying to make him stop moving._

" _Wait, wait, wait . . ." she panted, her hand pressing on his shoulder._

 _He stopped moving instantly and stared down at her with curious eyes._

" _You ok?" he asked._

 _She nodded quickly and replied, "Yeah I'm good . . . it's just . . . you're really big. I need a second."_

 _He nodded his head and leaned down to spread soft and gentle kisses on her neck, shoulder and collarbone area. He was soothing her and she appreciated the gesture. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his face up to kiss her, sliding her tongue slowly and seductively into his mouth._

 _He didn't move his hips but that didn't stop him from making the same thrusting movements with his tongue that he so_ _ **desperately**_ _wanted_ _to do._

 _But he would wait until she gave him the go ahead to start moving again. So in the meantime he alternated between kissing her deeply and sucking on random places, sometimes leaving a mark._

 _Beth experimentally moved her hips up against his own but instead of feeling pain she felt pleasure._

" _Ok," she told him softly and nodded encouragingly, "you can move now."_

 _He nodded and began pressing himself further inside her until he was finally reached that barrier that marked her as a virgin. Meeting her gaze and not looking away, Daryl gave a sharp thrust and pushed past that barrier. The tears sprung to Beth's eyes and her arms reached up to wrapped around his neck tightly but Daryl immediately darted down and kissed away her tears._

" _Its alrigh'," he told her softly, "I got ya."_

 _She nodded and buried her face into his neck, taking a couple of calming breathes, inhaling the scent of Daryl Dixon – woodsy, cigarettes, blood and leather. It was the most addicting thing that she had ever smelt before._

 _Testing the waters, she lifted her hips, sinking Daryl further inside her then before and she let out a low moan and her eyes widened a little bit._

" _I feel so . . ." her words trailed off and Daryl bit his lip in anticipation, "_ _ **full**_ _."_

 _Their eyes met and she nodded her head so Daryl very slowly withdrew his hips, pulling him from her body, before pushing his way back in. It was easier this time, her body having finally adjusted to his girth but a flicker of uncomfortableness crossed her face but he kissed it away, continuing the motion of thrusting in and out of her body slowly. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and shoulder tightly, sinking her nails into his skin and he groaned, giving a particular rough thrust._

 _Beth's back arched and her mouth dropped open. Daryl pulled away to hover over her, the shame on his face._

" _Sorry," he apologized._

" _It's ok Daryl. It doesn't hurt very much anymore."_

 _He nodded and began thrusting into her a little harder but not too much, still wanting her body to adjust to his as much as it could._

 _He dropped his head and buried it into her neck, a low groan sounding in his throat._

" _Yer so_ _ **fuckin'**_ _tight, Greene," he half groaned and half growled into her neck, "don' wanna leave your sweet body."_

 _She whimpered at his words and lifted her hips a little bit, causing him to hit that one spot._

" _Please Daryl. It's ok now. I want more."_

 _Daryl sunk his teeth into the junction of her shoulder and neck before he picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her in faster and a little harder. He could feel the walls of her cunt grip the sides of his cock tightly with every thrust into her body and leaving her body but it only made him harder for her._

 _She was making little gasps and moans underneath him and he released his teeth from her neck to stare down at her._

 _Her gorgeous light blue eyes were closed, the red on her chest back in full force and she was panting heavily._

" _Open your eyes," he demanded._

 _She bit her bottom lip but didn't obey his order, only closed her eyes tighter. He growled and started to thrust harder into her welcoming body. The bed started to shake under his ministrations to her and it hit the wall in a rhythmic pattern, the sound echoing through the room._

" _I said open your eyes," he demanded again, grabbing her wrists in both hands and pinning them to the bed._

 _Her eyes shot open, her pupils blown so wide that all you could see was black instead of the light blue he loved so much._

 _Without letting her break their gaze and still holding her wrists tightly against the bed, he began to thrust hard and fast into her. Beth's eyes just widened in surprise but he just continued to thrust into her small body, his cock hitting that one spot over and over that he knew would send her over the edge. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, shoving his tongue back in her mouth and twisting and dueling with her own. She wiggled her hands free and he suddenly felt her nails digging into the skin of his back, over the scars of his past._

 _He let out a strained groan into her mouth and picked up the pace, pounding into her even harder and faster. The bed got louder, hitting the wall in hard thumps, and Beth got louder too. She was moaning his name loudly, her hips and back arching underneath him, trying to get him closer and trying to get the band in her abdomen to snap._

" _Daryl . . . please I'm so . . ." she pleaded in a breathless voice._

" _I got ya, baby girl," he told her in a low voice._

 _Attaching his lips to her neck he began sucking on the skin there, his arms next to her head, as he sucked another possessive mark on her neck._

 _He could feel that same pressure building at the base of his cock and he knew that he wasn't going to last long until he exploded._

 _But she came first. She always came first._

 _Putting most of his weight on his left hand, he trailed his right hand down her body, brushing over the side of her neck, between the valley of her breasts, skimming over her stomach before finally reaching her soaking wet clit. He began circling his middle finger over her clit in fast circles, keeping pace with his thrusting hips. She let out a gasp before it turned into a moan and moved more underneath him, the feeling overwhelming. She scratched down his back, bright red lines decorating his back, crisscrossing over his existing scars._

 _The moment between them started to heat up even further; his cock was thrusting in and out of her pussy with deep and fast strokes, both of them panting harshly and only heating their bodies up even further, his finger circling her clit and driving her closer to the edge, the bed groaning and hitting the wall hard and making the noise echo through the small cabin. Daryl kept his eyes on Beth's face, watching the expressions flashing over her eyes. He could see her eyes widened even more and her chest take deeper breaths, her whole face was turning red as she began to moan and pant faster._

 _That's how Daryl Dixon knew that Beth Greene was going to fall to pieces beneath him._

 _It only took a few more swipes of his finger against her clit and a few more well placed thrusts that snapped that band in Beth's abdomen, her back arching as she came around his length._

 _Daryl groaned as he felt her insides squeezing his cock tightly. He continued thrusting through her climax, riding out the clenching from her orgasm. After a few more hard and deep thrusts, Daryl pulled completely out of Beth's body and came all over her stomach._

 _He fell to his elbows and dropped his face into her neck. They were both breathing heavily and he rolled to his side so that he was lying beside her._

" _Wow . . ." she giggled, her arms falling above her head._

 _He chuckled and looked over at her._

" _Is that how it is for everyone?" she asked, turning toward him._

 _He smirked and replied, "Don' really care 'bout no one else. Just you."_

 _She smiled and leaned up to peck a small kiss on his cheek._

" _Well, I think it was amazing," she said in her country drawl._

 _Giving a soft smile that Beth loved to see now, Daryl leaned down and kissed her with so much emotion before pulling away._

" _Let's get ya cleaned up and get movin'. Want to find somethin' a little better than this."_

 _She nodded and continued lying on the bed while he stood up and grabbed a rag from his pants and wiped off his cum from her stomach. He put the rag on the bedside table and started to get dressed, pulling his pants and boxers up first before grabbing his shirts._

" _Come on girl," he growled at her, finally noticing that she was still lying on the bed watching him with close eyes._

" _I'd rather watch the show," she giggled._

 _He sighed and reached down to grab her in his arms tightly and pull her up from the bed. She squealed loudly, wrapping her arms tight around his neck._

" _Alright, alright," she exclaimed, kicking her feet a little._

 _He put her down and as soon as she looked up at him he leaned down and kissed her deeply._

" _Let's go," he murmured when their kiss finally broke._

 _They got dressed quickly and went out to the kitchen to cook something, their hips and shoulders bumping each other playfully, before they had to leave the cabin._

"Wow," Maggie commented while Beth turned her head away quickly to coo at the baby in her arms.

Beth could feel her face was deep red but she smiled anyway. It was one of the best memories she had of them and she would always treasure it but retelling it to her sister made her embarrassed.

"You really did a number on him," Maggie giggled making Beth giggle back.

"I seem to have that effect on him. Anyway after that we traveled a little bit more, each time getting closer and closer. He was teaching me about hunting and tracking along the way and I hurt my ankle in an old bear trap. We found this funeral home and stayed there for a few days. The night I got taken . . . we had been talking and Daryl admitted that . . . that he loved me."

Maggie raised her eyebrows at her young sister before darting her eyes to look at the hunter whose eyes were not surprisingly on Beth.

"He didn't say it. Not out loud at least. But it was in his eyes, his expression. All I could say was 'oh'," Beth laughed, remembering how she wasn't able to say anything other than 'oh' of all thing,  
"we heard a dog outside so Daryl went to get it but there was a small herd of Walkers at the door instead. Daryl told me to run to the street and he would meet me there. I made it to the street but this car came out of nowhere and hit me. I passed out after that and woke up in Grady Hospital."

"Chased her for days, followin' the car that I knew took her."

They both looked up to see Daryl standing there, the distance between him and Beth getting to be too much. Beth looked up at him, staring intently into his eyes. She hadn't heard his side since they were separated.

"Got caught up with another group and found Rick, Michonne and Carl before we found everyone at Terminus."

Beth cocked her head at both her hunter and her sister.

"What happened with Terminus?"

Daryl sat beside her and snatched Lil' Asskicker out of her arms, letting her tug on his hair.

"Turned out to be a bad place," he told her in a dark voice. A warning.

Beth looked at Maggie for some illumination on his comment.

The older Greene swallowed before she started explaining, "Terminus was a place they welcomed you with open arms, fed you some food right off the bat. Until they take your weapons and lock you in a shipping crate."

Beth looked shocked but Maggie kept talking, "Then they take you out and kill you-"

"Grill ya up nice and good then eat ya," Daryl finished up.

Beth felt the shudders go up her spine and she shook her head.

"That's terrible . . ." she said softly.

Maggie placed a comforting hand on her arm and Beth looked up at her.

"Carol ended up saving us by blowing the place up and swarming it with Walkers. We've been together ever since. And now our family is truly complete because you're back with us now."

Beth smiled and leaned close to give her sister a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Maggie nodded and stood up, stretching her arms.

"I'm gonna go see if Sasha needs any help. I'll see ya later," she told her sister and walked toward the fire.

"I didn't know that happened . . ." Beth commented quietly.

Daryl reached his hand out and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them gently.

"It's alright Beth. You don't need to worry about that any more. None of them are gonna hurt you. Not while I'm here."

She smiled at him before smiling at Judy still sitting in his lap. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to see Carol staring at them, a hard look in her eyes.

"I think you should talk to Carol," she told him, looking back at Daryl and meeting his gaze.

"Why?"

"Well she obviously isn't happy that you're with me. She hasn't said anything to either of us and barely looks at us unless she is glaring."

"That botherin' you?" he asked.

She shrugged but he could read her like a book and he replied, "Alright. I'll talk to her and see wha's goin' on."

She smiled brightly at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek quickly. He shook his head and handed Judith back to her, watching the two cuddle together. Beth kissed the top of the small girls head and played with her hands.

"Been a while," Daryl commented, looking at midday sun.

Beth swallowed nervously and gave an equally nervous smile.

"Maybe they're just catching up?" she suggested.

He cleared his throat and was about to say something when they all heard the walkie that Carol was holding crackle, indicating someone was about to talk to them.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and watched Carol raise the walkie talkie to her mouth and start talking to someone on the other end. They were all anxious to find out if this place was safe enough for them or if they would have to continue searching.

When Carol's face became horrified and she began rushing around and setting up a bed and gathering bandages and some water next to it, everyone grew alarmed. She pocketed the walkie talkie and everyone gathered around her, Sasha setting a hand on her shoulder to slow her down. But Carol didn't say anything, just shook her head back and forth quickly and continued fussing with everything.

Daryl and Beth looked at each other, a worried expression on her face as they stood and walked to where everyone else was gathered.

"Wha' happened?" Daryl asked his low voice commanding attention to him.

Carol looked up at him, unshed tears building in her eyes. She looked at Sasha and grabbed the young woman's hands in her own.

"Tyreese has been bit . . ."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue it or not. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the fourth chapter of this story finally.**

 **N** **o Beta so I apologize if there are mistakes. Please read and if you like it please review!**

 **I'm still thinking of when to end this story so suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Tyreese was dead . . .

On the drive back from Noah's destroyed base, he bled out in the back seat. Rick drove as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. According to Noah, Tyreese had followed the boy when he ran to find out the fate of his mother and younger twin brothers. While Noah mourned over his mother, Tyreese left the room to search the house for any survivors or walkers. He was attacked by Noah's younger brother who had been killed and changed into a Walker in one of the back rooms. Noah found him and quickly went to find help while Tyreese stayed in the room by himself. There was another Walker that Tyreese had barely managed to kill himself before Rick and the group found him and cut off his infected arm, carrying him out to the Suburban as quick as they could. . .

Sasha was devastated by the news of her brother dying. She lost Bob and now she lost Tyreese.

Everyone hugged and comforted her the best they could while waiting for the search party to show up.

When the Suburban pulled up, everyone gathered around the vehicle and watched Rick and Glenn get out first, Maggie wrapping her arms tightly around her husband. Michonne and Noah got out next, a heavy expression on both their expressions. Beth hugged Noah, trying to comfort him the best she could.

Sasha's wails carried across the campsite as they drug Tyreese's body out of the backseat of the Suburban and laid it slowly on the ground. The woman fell on top of her brother's dead body, crying and hitting his chest with rough punches. It took a couple of them to pull Sasha off his body so they could bury him.

Everyone stood around the hole in the ground, Tyreese's large body on the bottom, looking in at him.

Sasha hadn't stopped crying and everyone looked on sadly as they all mourned the loss of a family member. Carol held onto Sasha as Rick and Daryl began filling the hole to the grave. Everyone else stood to the side, watching the two men fill the hole and hearing Sasha's increasing cries next to them.

When Tyreese was completely buried and everyone made their way back to the campsite, Beth waited for Daryl as he finished up packing the grave and gripping the shovel tightly. He stepped up to her when he was finished and she reached out to grab his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Their eyes met and Beth could see the emotion burning in his eyes and she knew that he could see the tears building in her eyes.

He dropped the shovel and wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"We're going to be ok," she said softly and his grip tightened briefly.

"I can't let anything happen to you," he urged, "you mean everything to me."

"Hey," she told him in a soothing voice, lifting her hands to cup his face and raise it up, "you watch my back and I'll watch your back and we'll be just fine."

Daryl blinked down at her and jerked his head in the movement of a nod and wasted no time in burying his face in her neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Beth couldn't remember the last time she was this thirsty.

They had continued driving toward Washington D.C after the burial of Tyreese and eating the meat and beans they had cooked for dinner.

They had made it 3 days and 60 miles to Washington D.C before their supplies were exhausted and the gas in their vehicles were exhausted and they were forced to walk.

Daryl and Beth usually found themselves in the back of the pack but neither of them minded. They were both the hunters so they watched the back and in the forest lines. Sometimes Beth would walk in the middle with Maggie and Glenn if Daryl went out scouting the area for any water or food or anything they could use.

Maggie and Beth's relationship had greatly improved however on this trek. They had talked about everything that happened when they were separated and all their feelings about that time apart.

The drawback to having no supplies was that they were all weak from the lack of any food or water, and having to dodge walkers on the road and moving just as fast as they were.

Everyone was saving their energy, not wasting what was left of it on fighting close Walkers. But everyone could see Sasha was biting at the bit to fight the Walkers they passed instead of avoiding them.

When they approached a bridge Sasha finally snapped and sent everyone in a defensive and tiring struggle of stabbing Walkers instead of just pushing them away.

It made everyone aggravated at Sasha when they finished off the Walkers and continued walking further along the road, finding some vehicles and stopping to search those while Daryl searched the surrounding area.

No one found anything – except for Maggie who found a Walker in a trunk - so they all settled in the shade in the forest line and waited for Daryl to return from his scouting.

Beth could hear him approaching them and she looked up just in time to see him step out from the brush and shook his head in denial.

He didn't find anything either.

He made his way over to Beth and folded himself behind her, letting her rest back against his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded her head and turned to nuzzle her face in his neck.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

His swallowing caused her head to tip back briefly before resuming its place and waited for his answer.

"Just wish we could find some food and water is all."

Beth took a deep breath but when she was about to close her eyes and rest a little the sudden sound of branches snapping from across from them had them all freezing instantly.

Growling followed the snapping branches as four dogs trotted out of the brush and started snarling and acting aggressively at everyone.

No one dared to move, but everyone was tense and waited for what would happen next.

It seemed though that Sasha was going to be the decision maker as it was her sniper that took all four dogs out.

Conflicted thoughts rang throughout the camp, but they were quick to slice up the dogs and cook them over a fire before splitting the meat between everyone and eating the nutrition.

Noah and Father Gabriel both seemed conflicted at eating dog meat, Sasha was quick to comforting Noah and give him the courage to eat the dog meat for nutrition and strength. Father Gabriel seemed quick to make the decision himself to throw his clerical collar into the first before taking more bites of his chunk of meat.

Daryl snagged a large piece for Beth and a pretty good sized piece for himself, wanting her to have more.

She sat in his lap while they ate and Rick announced that once everyone was done that they would get going and try to find some water.

The group took their time eating their cooked meat and packed up what they didn't eat to start their journey to find water.

Daryl and Beth once again brought up the back of the group, the sun glaring down at everyone as they walked along the street.

They had found a little water that was shared between everyone a few hours ago but it was slowly depleting with every drink that was taken from it.

Beth wiped at the sweat on her forehead and lifted her hair away from her neck to cool down a little. Daryl turned to watch her movements, his eyes flashing to the bare skin of her neck, before he looked around them.

Noticing Abraham walking near the back like they were, Daryl grunted to get his attention before he told him, "Tell them we went looking for water."

Before anyone could say anything or stop the hunter, he grabbed Beth's hand and tugged her along as he walked into the forest line and they both disappeared.

They walked with careful steps through the forest, both investigating the ground for any water sources or anywhere they might be able to get water.

"Do you really think we'll be able to find any water out here?" she asked him curiously.

Daryl shrugged in response, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand softly, before replying, "I hope so but if not, I thought you would like a break. Maybe find some shade and cool down a little?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her smiling at him.

"So, this impromptu water search was just so that I can take a break?"

He didn't say anything but he didn't need too either. They both knew that the real reason they were out here searching for water was because the hunter noticed that his songbird needed a break from the sun and walking.

She bumped their shoulders together as they walked through the forest, coming around the corner and seeing what looked like a barn surrounded by large trees and plenty of shade.

"Do you think there is any water in there?" she asked him.

"Probably not. It doesn't look like anyone has been in there in a while."

Beth tipped her head to the side and while she investigated the barn from a distance, Daryl settled himself on the ground and leaned back against a tree.

"Why don't you come down here and we'll relax a little before we head back," he suggested, holding his right arm out so she could tuck herself against him.

Beth wasted no time in folding herself on the ground next to Daryl, his arm falling around her shoulders, and lying her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment before Daryl readjusted briefly to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, pulling one out and holding it between his lips while he put the pack away.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" he asked her quickly, realizing that she was watching him closely.

She shook her head and laid down until her head was resting in his lap. He lit the cigarette, putting the lighter away before starting to stroke the top of Beth's head, pushing her hair away from her hot skin and trying to help her cool down.

"Feel any better?" he murmured, his fingers brushing over her forehead.

She nodded her head and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I do feel better actually. Thank you for this."

He smiled back at her and took another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from her. His fingers danced over her face and neck again, stroking the skin softly while he stared at her and watched her relax with the breeze blowing past them.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

He watched a large, genuine smile spread across her face before she turned to look up at him, her light blue eyes flashing with mischievous look.

"I think that's the heat talking," she teased.

He playfully scowled at her, flicking the tip of her ear with his finger and making her laugh. He took the last drag of his cigarette and put it out, tossing it to the side and once he settled against the tree again she sat up to peck his cheek.

"Are you sure it's not the heat?" she asked him again, tipping her head to the side.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and grabbed her sides suddenly, moving his fingers and sending her into a tickle attack.

Beth started laughing and tried to move away from his tickling fingers, pushing away from his body and putting distance between them. But he didn't let her get far and even dragged her back to him and pulled her onto his lap.

"You think you're funny?' he growled at her, burying his face in her neck and nipping at the skin playfully.

She laughed harder and tried pushing against his chest to move off his lap and away from his fingers, the feeling of his fingertips digging into the sensitive skin and driving her crazy.

"Truce! Truce!" Beth laughed loudly, gripping his vest lapels tightly and pressing her forehead against his shoulder hard.

Daryl smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest, nuzzling her shoulder gently. Beth panted, trying to catch her breath from the sudden tickle attack and slid her arms up to wrap around his neck and pull him close to her.

"You are beautiful," he murmured, "and it has nothing to do with the heat."

She giggled and replied, "I know it doesn't, I was just being a pain in the ass."

Daryl scoffed. "You can be a pain in the ass."

Beth smiled and reached up to cup his cheek gently, brushing her thumb over the corner of his mouth.

"You're very handsome yourself," she told him tenderly.

She watched a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes before he leaned forward to kiss her deeply, his left arm staying wrapped around her waist while his right hand lifted and cupped the side of her neck.

Beth threaded her fingers into the base of his hair, twisting and tugging the strands, while she kissed him back. She slid her tongue out and ran it over his bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth which he didn't hesitate in doing. Daryl stuck his tongue in her mouth and spun it around her own, intertwining their tongues together.

Beth shifted her body to straddle his waist as their kissing intensified, sliding her hand from his cheek to his shoulder and grabbing it tightly.

His left hand slipped under her shirt, brushing his fingers against the soft skin.

She whimpered at feeling of his hot touch against her bare skin and tried to shift closer to him.

"Beth," he groaned, pulling away from her lips.

She leaned forward and kissed along the length of his neck and up to his ear.

"Daryl?" she questioned against his skin.

"Fuck, I want you so bad girl but we gotta head back . . ."

Beth wasn't happy with that answer so in retaliation she slid her hips forward and grinded their centers together.

Daryl groaned low in his throat and both his hands gripped her hips tightly. His head dropped back against the tree behind him and she took the chance to lean forward and suck a mark onto the low part of his neck before pulling away and admiring her work.

Her eyes darted to his face and noticed it was scrunched up, his jaw clenched tightly. She grinned and slid her hips forward against his again, rubbing their centers together again and then grinding them together.

"Beth," he said in a warning tone, his fingers digging into her skin.

She giggled at his tone and stopped moving her hips.

"Are you sure we can't take a little time before we go back?"

Daryl lifted his head to stare at her, a heated look in his eye and he leaned forward and nuzzled her throat. He pulled back and she watched his eyes dart around quickly before meeting her own, a fire burning in them.

"Hold onto me," he told her, one hand reaching out to grab his crossbow and his other arm hooked under her ass.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her knees around his hips.

Daryl was suddenly standing from the dirt, keeping her tight against his chest before striding over to the barn and looking for an open door. He found one and walked inside, slamming the door and immediately finding a table to drop her on.

Beth was deposited on a small table in the barn before he was suddenly kissing her and grabbing both her breasts in his hands tightly.

She whimpered into his mouth and shifted her lower body closer to his, her arms still tight around his neck.

He nipped her bottom lip harshly and thrusted his hips forward and into her, giving them both that friction they both were craving.

They both moaned at the same time and he pulled her down from the table and pulling off his vest before setting it on the table and grabbing the front of her pants.

"I hate havin' to rush but we gotta get back to the group before they think somethin' happened to us," Daryl told her, breaking their kiss to take a breath and undo her pants.

Beth grabbed the front of his pants too, undoing them quickly and leaning up to kiss him deeply again.

"I know that but _I need you_ ," she told him in a desperate tone.

"God, _I need you too_ ," he told her in an equally desperate tone.

He shoved her pants down and lifted her onto the table and on his angel vest. She kicked her left shoe off and he tugged her pants and panties off her left foot, stepping in between her spread legs.

Daryl leaned down and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Beth reached down and grabbed his hard cock, tugging him forward to rub his tip against her clit.

He bit her bottom lip hard and pushed his hips forward to grind the tip against her himself and let her hand stroke his length.

"Daryl, fuck me. Please," she begged, lifting her hips to try and slip him inside.

The hunter groaned and grabbed her hips securely, pulling her closer to the edge.

"Hold on tight, songbird," he grunted, lining himself up and pushing just the mushroom headed tip inside her.

The blonde nodded and grabbed the edge of the table tightly, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him in anticipation.

In a tender moment before what they were about to do, he leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers before thrusting deep inside her.

Beth gasped loudly and threw her head back, her mouth dropping open.

"You're always _so tight_."

The dark and seductive tone of Daryl's rough voice sent shivers down her spine and she clenched her pussy tight around his cock.

He groaned and his head dropped onto her shoulder at the feeling of her pussy clenching him. Holding her hips tightly, sinking his fingertips into her skin and leaving bruises there, he pulled his hips back and thrusted them forward and buried himself inside her, starting a pounding pace.

Beth's hands gripped the table so tightly her knuckles were turning white and she wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist to pull him closer and deeper into her body.

He buried his face in her neck, sucking on the skin harshly while his cock pounded in and out of her body, the table shaking under his force. He bent his knees a little to change the angle and started to hit her in a deeper spot. He used the grip on her hips to pull her closer to him every time he thrust in and out of her.

Beth began moaning and panting, her head falling back and her mouth dropping open. She moved one hand from gripping the table and grabbed his hair tightly, her fingers threading through the strands and tugged on it roughly every time his cock hit her just right.

He growled at her and thrust deep inside her before swiveling his hips in a circle and rubbing the length of his cock over her sensitive walls and the tip hitting her cervix.

"Fuck!" she yelled suddenly and she bucked her hips toward his own.

He bit her neck as a reprimand for moving but pulled his hips halfway out and thrusted back in, keeping his strokes deep and fast.

"Rub your clit," he demanded her, his raspy voice panting in her ear.

Nodding quickly she was fast to release the table with her other hand and moved it to start rubbing her clit with her fingers, feeling that band in her abdomen get tighter. She squeezed her pussy around his cock again, still rubbing her clit and pulling his head down roughly to kiss him, biting and tugging his lower lip so hard it drew blood. Daryl moaned and kissed her back just as roughly.

The table under Beth began rocking with Daryl's rough pounding, the creaking noise echoing the room as was the two lovers panting and moaning.

"Beth, you gotta come for me baby," he coaxed her, his head dipping down to suck a mark into her collarbone.

She started to rub her clit faster, feeling the band get tighter and tighter, knowing that she would be coming soon. She kissed him again, sliding her tongue in his mouth and twirling it around his own. Their tongues fought for dominance, his tongue being the winner and mimicking the same motions his cock was doing in her mouth.

"Daryl," she pleaded insistently, her legs tightening more around his waist.

"Now."

That was the only word that he needed to say because suddenly that band snapped in Beth's abdomen and she was coming around his cock hard. Her pussy squeezed around his cock at her compulsions but it only spurred Daryl on as he continued to thrust hard and deep, the band in his own abdomen getting ready to snap.

With a few more hard placed thrusts, Daryl felt that band snap and he pulled out of her body, his cum landing on the hay covered floor beneath them.

His head dropped on her shoulder, harsh pants falling from his mouth as he came down from his climax. She stroked his hair with a soft touch, turning her head to place small kisses on his cheek, forehead and neck.

Slowly, Beth lowered her legs from his waist and Daryl pulled back to kiss her lightly.

"Thank you," Beth told him softly when he pulled away from their kiss.

"For what?" he asked in return.

He had picked up her shoe and was waiting for her to put back on the left leg of her pants. There was a confused look on his face, his hair standing up in the back where she grabbed it tightly and tugged it.

She smiled gently at him and pulled her pants back on her left leg and he knelt down to slip her shoe back on. She stamped her foot on the ground to make sure it was on all the way while he stood from the ground. Beth lifted both arms and rested her hands on his chest, an intimate gesture that Daryl was still trying to get used to.

Beth could see a slight muscle in his jaw clench when her hands touched his chest but it only made her smile more sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Daryl Dixon, for bringing me out her when you knew I needed a rest. Thank you for . . . "she paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words, "for indulging in your girl's sudden crave of intimacy with you. And thank you for loving me and being yourself with me."

Daryl scoffed but smiled tenderly down at her, reaching up with his right hand and cupped her check while his left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Beth Greene," he started, rubbing his thumb over her cheek slowly, "and whether you tell me or not I _will always_ know when you need something. And whenever you need to rest or relax or you're craving intimacy with me, just tell me or better yet," he laughed and pressed their foreheads together, "just show me what you want. You know me. Better than anyone else ever has."

Beth giggled before standing on her tiptoes to rub the side of her nose against his.

"I love you, Daryl."

Leaning closer so that their lips were barely brushing each other, Daryl let out a sigh of relief at hearing her words before he spoke.

"I love you, Beth."

She pushed on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, their mouths moving together with slow and tender movements, his thumb still stroking her cheek and her hands were gripping his shirt.

They pulled away from each other and he kissed her forehead before releasing her and reaching for his vest.

They left the barn and headed back toward the road to meet up with the group.

They were greeted by Rick approaching Daryl and holding out a piece of paper with only three words on it:

 _ **FROM A FRIEND**_

Beth raised an eyebrow and looked around both men to see a bunch of water bottles and jugs filled to the top sitting in the middle of the street.

Daryl was quick to pull his crossbow from his back and raise it defensively, looking around for anything while they walked over to the others.

"What else are we going to do?" Tara asked, her tone indicating that they needed this water.

"Not this," Rick replied firmly, "We don't know who left it."

"If that's a trap, we already happened upon it," Eugene added, "But I, for one, would like to think it's from a friend."

Carol spoke up next, looking around at the group, "What if it isn't. What if they put something in it?"

No one moved for a moment before Eugene suddenly sprung forward and reached down to grab one of the full water bottles there.

"Eugene!" Rosita yelled.

"What are you doing?" Tara yelled, following up Rosita.

Eugene opened the water bottle and was ready to lift it and take a drink.

"Quality assurance," he said.

Abraham stepped forward and knocked the water bottle out of his hand, the water inside flying everywhere and the water bottle dropping to the ground.

Everyone watched with silence at Abraham's outburst. Beth reached out and grabbed the bottom of Daryl's shirt tightly, the red headed man's outburst making her nervous.

Eugene finally looked up at Rick, who was staring at him with a strict expression.

"We can't."

Eugene stepped back to the place he was standing before, and everyone rocked back and forth on their heels, trying to think of what they were going to do with all the water they were given and what to do next.

Daryl looked back at Beth and he could see she was conflicted just like everyone else was.

Beth looked over at Maggie and they both shared a desperate but cautious smile.

Suddenly, loud thunder rumbled over their heads and they all looked up to see dark clouds covering the sky right before they parted and it started raining with big drops hitting the ground.

The group started laughing with happiness because of the rain; Eugene opening his mouth and letting the drops fall in his mouth, Tara and Rosita laid on the pavement and let the rain wash over them, Glenn was kneeling on the ground and laughing. The only who didn't look all that happy was Sasha, who was standing at the far end of the group, a dark expression on her face.

Beth giggled beside Daryl, tipping her head up and enjoying the feel of the rain and he looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a half smirk. He reached out and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Rick suddenly started moving and gesturing to everyone.

"Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find."

Everyone was instantly in motion, taking out empty water bottles and small bowls and setting them on the pavement to catch the raindrops.

But the weather took a sudden turn for the worse as the rain came down hard and the thunder got louder. They all turned to the left and looked up at the large black cloud that was slowly getting closer and closer to them. Judith started crying as everyone who was on the ground sprung to their feet and grabbed their belongings.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled loudly as he tried to make himself heard over the heavy rain.

People looked around as they gathered their things, trying to find someplace to go. Beth stepped forward and grabbed Rick's bicep to get his attention.

"We found a barn! We need to go there and wait this storm out!"

"Where?!" Rick yelled back hastily.

Daryl pushed the door to the barn open and ushered Beth inside who was carrying a crying but mostly dry Judith. She walked inside and stepped to the side so everyone else could come in and out of the rain. They all did a quick sweep, Maggie and Carol finding a walker in closet that was quickly dispatched.

"Alright, let's build fires and set watches," Rick told everyone.

Glenn and Maggie built two small fires at separate ends while everyone else set up where they would be sleeping tonight. Beth gave a now completely dry Judith to a drying Carl and set up her and Daryl's bedding over in the corner far from the large double doors while Daryl helped Rick shut down the place.

She walked over to Maggie and they sat in a circle with Glenn, Carol, Michonne, Rick and Daryl, who was building a bigger fire.

Everyone else was already sleeping or resting all around the barn. Carl lay sleeping with Judith in his arms behind Rick.

The fire Daryl was building flared up and he threw the small stick he was holding to the ground and sat down beside Beth who leaned against him.

"I'll try," Glenn suggested.

"No, it's too wet," Daryl told him, placing a soft kiss on Beth's temple.

Rick looked back at Carl which prompted everyone else to follow his action, smiling at the sight of the boy and baby sister sleeping peaceful.

"He's going to be ok," Carol told Rick, "he bounces back. Better than the rest of us."

Rick smiled at her but went into a somber mood.

He started to talk about children and growing up in this world and how this is what they had to live with now. He then told everyone a story about when he was kid and asking his grandfather about killing Germans in World War 2 and followed it up with an interesting comment.

"Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves . . . that we are the walking dead."

Everyone remained quiet, and looked at one another.

Beth glanced at Daryl from the corner of her eye and saw Daryl's body tensed up which meant he wasn't happy with Rick's comment.

"We ain't them."

They all looked at Daryl waiting to see if he said anything else but he didn't. He got up on his knees and started messing with the fire, trying to get a bigger flame from it.

Beth bit her bottom lip nervously, about to reach her hand out and grab his arm in a comforting movement but Rick beat her to the punch.

"We're not them," Rick told him firmly, "Hey," he said, trying to get Daryl's attention.

Daryl looked up and completely stopped moving. His eye bore into Rick's and waited for him to finish his sentence.

"We're not."

Daryl shook Rick's hand off and stood up suddenly looking down at the ground, a frown on his face and then he looked at Beth and their eyes met briefly.

"We ain't them," he said again to the ground.

Daryl stormed off to where Beth set up their bed in the dark corner. Beth stared after him longingly before she turned to stare at Rick with a meaningful look.

Rick opened his mouth to say something but he didn't and instead gave her a half smile.

"Good night Beth."

"Good night Rick. Good night everyone."

Beth reached out and squeezed Maggie's arm gently before standing up and following Daryl to the bed. He was already settled in a dark corner far from the coldness of the crack in the wide double barn door, the blanket already around his shoulders.

"Hey," she greeted, walking up and folding herself down and next to his side.

He wrapped the blanket around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and she could feel his nose press into the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Better now," he gruffly replied and cleared his throat before continuing, "and I knew what he meant but it still irritated me."

"I could tell it did," she agreed with him.

She turned her head and raised her hand to cup his face and tug him down. She kissed him tenderly, digging just the tips of her fingers into his neck.

He sighed into her mouth and reached out with his left hand to settle on her waist and tug her a little closer.

Daryl slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it slowly over her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth.

Beth opened her mouth quickly and slipped her tongue out halfway to meet his tongue that started to make a move on her mouth.

They let out simultaneous moans into the other's mouth and Daryl pulled his mouth away from hers, panting heavily between them.

"Can't start something now, Greene. As much as I want to, we can't."

Beth sighed but nodded her head in agreement, letting go of his face and snuggling into his side.

"I have to get up for watch after Rick," he told her quietly, "but I'll make sure you're comfortable before I leave. I told Rick it was more important that you could rest in case you need to help with Judith."

She nodded absently on his shoulder and tugged his arm and the blanket tighter around her.

Daryl laid his head on top of her own and closed his eyes, resting them after a few stressful days.

But Beth was still in his arms and she was still okay. And as long as it stayed that way, he was going to be just fine. . .

Daryl did exactly what he told Beth he was going to do, and made sure she was comfortable before he went on his turn of watch. He left a brief kiss on her forehead before he started walking the length of the barn and looking out windows and doors, checking for anything suspicious outside.

He started walking toward the large double door, leaning forward to look out the crack that was created by the harsh wind pounding on the door.

He was alarmed, however, to see a large herd of walkers heading straight for the door he was standing behind trying to get out of the storm.

He immediately pressed the doors closed together tightly. The noise of the chains clinging together loudly with his struggle.

The noise woke up Maggie first, who looked up alarmed and jumped up quickly, hitting Glenn to wake him up to help. As the two of them rushed to help Daryl hold the door close, the loud noise of the wind howling and the chain clinking and the herd of walkers growling and snarling, everyone else slowly woke up and jumped up to help keep the door closed and the walkers out.

Beth wiggled herself next to Daryl and their eyes met briefly before they focused on keeping the door closed.

It seemed like all night they were holding the large doors closed and keeping the storm and walkers out of their campsite. But when the storm died down and no one could hear the walkers anymore everyone went back to sleep and the next person took watch.

Beth woke to the sounds of birds singing and a sliver of morning sun seeping through cracks of the barn. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking around the barn and seeing Maggie waking up on the other side. She looked next to her and saw Daryl sleeping with his back next to her while she curled up on his vest.

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head and turned her head back and forth, noticing a small brown box next to where her head was lying.

She smiled tenderly at the brown box before looking up at Daryl with the same smile. She recognized the brown box as the music box that Carl had found from scavenging earlier and gave it to her since it seemed to "fit her the best".

' _Daryl must have fixed it,'_ she thought, picking it up and standing to stretch her legs.

Lifting the blankets and brushing off the hay with quiet strokes, she placed it over Daryl and brushed her fingers across his hair on the top of his head and walking to meet with Maggie who was starting to walk around as well.

"Hey," Beth whispered, approaching her sister and giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hey," Maggie whispered in response, returning the hug and pulling away to notice the music box in her young sister's hand, "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Daryl fixed the music box that Carl found and gave to me. I thought maybe you and I could take Sasha out for a walk and talk to her and maybe give her the music box. She needs it more than I do."

Maggie was thoughtful for a moment before she smiled widely at her little sister and nodded vigorously, grabbing Beth's free hand and tugging her to where Sasha was sleeping.

Maggie leaned down and woke Sasha gently, getting her to get up and follow both Greene sisters outside.

As they stepped into the morning light they could see exactly what damage happened while they were all safely hidden inside the barn.

Trees were broken in half and strewn all over the clearing, branches from different trees mixed with the others. And the herd of walkers that had been outside and trying to get inside their barn were impaled and torn in half and strewn all over the clearing but some were still moving.

Maggie led the way while Sasha and Beth followed behind her side by side, looking for the perfect spot to stop for a moment.

They found it when Maggie walked around a large tree and was faced with a large fallen log long enough to fit all three of them. Sasha sat in the middle of Beth and Maggie as they watched the sun rise over the horizon.

"Why are we here?" Sasha asked in a hard tone.

"For this," Maggie replied.

Beth turned to looked up at Sasha to watch her reactions.

"I see it," Sasha said in an obvious tone, sighing, "Noah, that kid . . . he said he didn't know if he could make it."

That alarmed Beth, her friend hadn't told her that he was having a hard time out here. If she had known then she would have helped him out.

"That's how I feel," Sasha said, her voice cracking.

"We're going to make it," Beth told her in a gentle tone, reaching out to put a comforting hand on Sasha's arm.

Tears started to slowly slip down Sasha's face and Maggie reached out to grab her friends hand tightly.

Beth lifted the music box and held it out for Sasha to see.

"Daryl fixed it," she said.

She opened it up and wound it slowly, waiting to see if it would work. But after a moment, there was still nothing.

"You got to be kidding me," Maggie said in a teasing-frustrated tone.

All three girls laughed as Maggie grabbed it from Beth and set it on the empty spot next to her.

"Hey. Hi." They heard an unfamiliar man's voice say from behind them and all three jumped off the log, all grabbing a hand gun at the same time to aim at him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he started saying, holding his hands in the air in a peaceful gesture, "Good morning. My name is Aaron. I know, stranger danger," he said in a light voice, stepping forward cautiously, "but . . . I'm a friend. I'd like to talk to the person in charge. Rick, right?"

All three went defensively.

All three spoke at the same time.

"Wha—." Beth

"How did you know-. "Maggie.

"Why?" Sasha.

"I have good news," was his simple reply.

Suddenly the music box started making noise behind them, the music of it surprising everyone as they all looked at it.


End file.
